Highschool DxD: War Dancer
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Kana Akizuki was just your normal, everyday girl. A childhood friend of Issei and part of the school's Kendo Club. But a chance encounter with Issei on that fateful date with Amano Yuuma lead to her death. Now a fellow pawn with Issei, she sets out along with her friends challenging the Supernatural World. IsseixHarem, OCxHarem. [V1: Devil and the Magic Truth Arc]
1. I Died

**Hello! Firebird here, here is the other story I told you about that I said I was writing alongside Of Holy Swords and Demon Spear. Don't worry, I am writing up the 4th chapter of that story, I've been abit busy with work and stuff so please be patient. This story is set during the main continuity. Let's get on with it!**

Highschool DxD: War Dancer.

Chapter 1: I Died.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I cried when I saw the time on the clock. It was almost eight o'clock! I am going be late. I sprung out of the bed with a huge shock. "Not again!" I quickly look around to grab my clothes. It was lucky I took a bath last night, I don't need to shower now. If I rush through breakfa-! Wait, no… if I skipped breakfast and then maybe I'd be able to catch the train to school! Then maybe there I could grab a breakfast bar.

Argh! I can't believe I was missing morning practice! Buchou-san will get annoyed at me again.

I was making a lot of noise as I was looking for my clothes.

"Kana-chan, what's with all the noise?" I heard Shizuka-onee-sama called out from the kitchen.

By the way, my name was Kana. I was 17 year old Japanese girl, living just on the edge of Kuoh Town, nearly on the other side of where Kuoh Academy, where my school was at.

"Sorry, Onee-sama! I'm just late for school." I replied as I finally put on my school clothes. The Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved button down shirt with vertical with a black ribbon around the collar. Placed on top of the shirt was a black shoulder cape with a matching button-down corset. Finally topping off the uniform was a cute magenta skirt with white accents at the bottom and white knee high socks. To be honest, as much as I did like the style, as it invokes a high society kind of look, different from usual high school uniform, this does make me feel insecure about the fact that this uniform makes my boobs stand-out allot.

I rushed over to the sink in the washroom and once I brushed my teeth, I made sure I was looking at least somewhat presentable. I pull wavy my long dark, almost black, purple hair into a side ponytail to my left, leaving the bangs to fall and cover my forehead and some of my left eye. Making sure my blue eyes were baggy before washed my face. Ok I am ready!

I made a run to the living room to see my 28 year old sister, Shizuka-onee-sama, sat there reading the paper with a small smile on her face. I get envious whenever I see my sister, she was so beautiful and was physically my superior in every way. She had blonde hair and her eyes shone a gold hue. She was taller than me, standing at a height of 176cm whilst I stood at 167cm. She even had bigger breasts than I do and still has a strong athletic body. Dressed in traditional Japanese kimono, my sister works as a Shinto Priestess.

"Good morning, Onee-sama!" I greeted her. I always greet her before I go to school, it's a bit of a habit of ours since I joined Middle School.

"Morning, Kana-chan! I left toast for you." She told me as she pointed at the slice of toast on the counter.

I squealed, "Thank you, Onee-sama!" as I grabbed the toast and ran over to the front of the house.

With my food-filled mouth, I clapped my hands together before praying in front of the three photos that stood behind scented candles. "I am off to school today, everyone. Please watch over me," is what I was trying to say with bread in my mouth. These three photos were pictures of both mine and Onee-sama's parents. Long story short, I was adopted, my Chichi died before I was born and Haha passed away during labour, and both Otou-sama and Okaa-sama adopted me as their child. Otou-sama passed away recently due to an illness and now my 29 year old Onee-sama succeeded as the head of the family. Okaa-sama was alive and well and after the passing of Otou-sama, she decided it was time for her to travel across Japan to learn from other Shinto temples. I think she's currently in Kyoto.

After giving my prayers, grabbing my shinai and schoolbag and putting on my shoes, I announced. "Well then Onee-sama, I'll be leaving!"

I left the old Japanese style building in such a hurry that I didn't my sister's reply. I couldn't believe I was late!

Our family, the Akizuki family, are a family of Shinto priests, heading several shrines across Japan, including this area. And being part of the main family, my sister is the head of those shrines. She does have a lot on her plate constantly. I am just a normal high school student, and due to my being an adopted child, I was not brought up like Onee-sama apparently because of the wishes of my dead parents (bless their souls). So far I have been helping out my sister with cleaning and maintenance of the shrine and helped around during big events as a way of saying thanks. She even taught me how to do the dances as a shrine maiden, though I am officially not one.

-x-x-

Luckily I had enough to buy a small snack at the convenience store by the train station. Once I got to the station nearest to the station, I quickly managed to race up to a majority of where Kuoh Students are at. As I was walking and catching my breath, I heard a call from a girl behind me.

"Kana-san!"

I turned around to see Aika Kiryuu-san, my classmate walking up towards me. "I am guessing you overslept today?" she asked.

Aika Kiryu-san was a bespectacled girl in my class. She was slender girl with long brown hair tied into two braids with hazel eyes. Her glasses were pink and circular. Despite her seemingly normal look, Aika was a very sex positive person. No! I didn't mean that she was a slut, I meant that she was a perverted person and was happy about it. But despite all that she was a good friend and was willing to help out a friend when she sees it, even if they are a bit perverted in nature. She claims to know the sizes of the male appendage by looking at their clothed crotch. Apparently that's a thing…

I made a slight awkward chuckle and rubbed my head. "Yeah…"

"What did you do last night that made you miss practice this morning?" I saw that perverted glee on Aika-san's face as she pulled her hand up to cover it. I pulled back from her expression.

The real reason was I stayed up to finish the final season of Magical Girl Prism Blade. It was a show about two magical girls named Yuuko Tsurugi and Saya Hitsugi, known as Prism Blade and Prism Spear, and their journey to protect the world using magic from the invasion of aliens. It was the ultimate showdown between magic and technology, humans versus aliens, with the power of friendship to guide them! Halfway through the story, another magical girl named Oriha Kiba/ Prism Arrow, who had both magical girl powers and alien powers and fought our favourite her-! Oh no I was getting too carried away with my thoughts. Though it doesn't help that I stayed up to watch anime, if Onee-sama saw me she would have told me off.

"I promise it wasn't anything perverted!" I waved the hand hold my school bag with two fingers up to deny any lewd thoughts she had. "I stayed up to finish off Prism Blade. The DVD boxsets came a few days ago, I was spending time watching it and watched the last episode last night." I answered, though my face was red from what Aika-san could be thinking about.

Looking at Aika, she probably was thinking of some form of hentai she saw recently…

Aika was disappointed at my answer and puffed out her cheeks in retaliation. "Mou…you are no fun Kana-san." she said cutely before grinning. "You magical girl otaku."

I giggled at her response. As we walked through the school gates, I remember to lend her the DVD for the first season of Prisma Blade. "Here you go, as promised." I smiled before she thanked me. I was trying to steer her into the path of light with Magical Girls and fun anime instead of letting her rot in perverted anime and hentai hell!

-x-x-

Speaking of perverted…

"In other words….a Harem!"

I heard that that proud statement as I was making my way to the dojo after school with my gear, I turned around to see three male students on the grass striking silly poses blabbering on about boobs and girls.

Those three are known as the Perverted Trio. As you can tell from the title, these boys were well known across the student body for their unchecked perverted tendencies. And they are also my classmates…

The boy in the middle was known as Issei Hyoudou-kun. He has short spiky brown hair with two short locks of hair behind his head and light brown eyes. He was slightly taller than me. He wore the school's uniform for boys although with a few alterations, which consisted of the same type of white with black stripes but the shirt unbutton to show his red t-shirt. He wore the school's black blazer over it and had matching black pair of trousers. He wore a white and blue sneakers instead of the normal dress shoes. Of the three he was definitely the best looking.

The boy on his left was known as Matsuda-san, the self-proclaimed lolicon. I don't know whether he should be proud of that though. He was known as the "Perverted Baldy", for his bald head. He wore the standard school uniform without the ribbon on the collar. Matsuda was a member of the Photo Club and would often take those horrible panty shot photos of the girls playing sports, especially the tennis girls, earning himself the title "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi".

The other boy was Motohama-san, who was a bespectacled student with short black hair. He was the only one of the group to wear the school uniform properly. He always boasts of about his ability, like Aika's, to calculate a girl's body measurements just looking. This gave him the nicknames "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter". He once calculated the sizes of my measurements and almost shouted them out in front of class before I gave him a smack on the head.

With personalities like this, I do worry about them. They could get arrested for doing things like this, especially Matsuda! I do worry about Issei-kun the most, contrasting to his perverted personality and well known love for big boobs, he was always been nice and helpful. He always look like he is enjoying life regardless of what other people thought of him. That idiot.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing later?"

I heard the voices of other girls nearby and saw them running up to another 2nd year student. He was a very handsome young man who always seemed to have a smile on his face. He had short blonde wavy hair, light blue eyes with a beauty spot underneath his left eye. He had an air of enchanting elegance about him that pulled girls towards him, completely different from the other Kiba I mentioned earlier, though she was a fictional character. But he never seemed to be interested in girls, always busy with the Occult Research Club.

Which reminded me that I was going to be late to Kendo!

After school we had club activities, I was currently part of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club. To be honest, I only joined the Kendo Club in Middle school. So I have had experience of tournaments and even managed to make to regional finals, so I like to think I was getting good at it with all the hard work I was putting into it. Our Kendo Captain/Club President was a 3 time national champion, so she was always whipping our butts and always seemed to enjoy it. I could see it in her eyes sometimes.

I joined the Kendo club was because Chichi was a highly skilled in Kendo during his youth according to Otou-sama and even won nationals during his high school career. According to Otou-sama, Chichi was very passionate about kendo.

I don't know really, I joined because I wanted something to connect with him. I know it's a bit romantic but I missed out on meeting my real parents, it was that sense of longing.

"Hey Kana-san." I saw Murayama-san greeting me as she was changing out of her school uniform.

"Hi, Katase-san, Murayama-san." I smiled back at the two. These two are in the same year as I am. Murayama-san was a shorter than me, with brown hair tied back to a ponytail and her bangs covered her forehead, similar to mine, and she had hazel eyes. Katase-san was the more slender of the two, she had short light pink hair, reaching down to her shoulders and reddish brown eyes. These two girls were some of my best friends in Kuoh, Aika included. We often spend some time afterwards to do some karaoke, go shopping and many other things.

As I was getting changed, we heard loud noises coming from the other side of the wall.

Murayama gasped, "Someone there?"

Both Katase, I and the rest of the girls jumped in surprised.

We rushed through to put on our hakama and keigoki before taking our shinais to where the noise were coming from.

By the time we had already arrived, we saw the pervert was already on his butt.

I already had a bad feeling about this.

And I hung my head low whilst sighing when I saw who was our perpetrator: it was Issei.

I was sure Matsuda and Motohama were here too. I'll tell them off later.

"So its you again?" Murayama said in a low voice.

It was Issei-kun. I can't stop the girls from hitting you. I am sorry but you brought this upon yourself.

I saw Issei-kun beginning to plea for mercy as he realised the situation that he was in.

"You perverted monkey!" Katase cried before the girls mercilessly beat him down with shinais.

After the girls were done with him and gave him the punishment he deserved. I saw that he was lying on the floor in pain and slightly bruised.

"Kana-chan…" I heard Issei-kun groan in pain as he looked up at me, he was using the Hyoudou 'forgive me' face on me. I sighed in defeat. I squat down in front of him before pulling out a small handkerchief and gave it to him.

"Issei-kun, you deserved it." Idiot. I left him to his own machinations as I went to back to the dojo.

Though it doesn't look like much, Issei-kun and I go way back. We were old kindergarten friends and have been going to the same schools ever since. I know what you are thinking 'Oh no! Not another childhood friend love interest!' cliché, I assure you it's not like that! I've always seen him as more of a brother. We grew up together! It'll be weird if I had feelings for him! It's like being in love with your own family member!

I do care for him, despite his perversions and label as part of the Perverted Trio, he is still an important person to me.

-x-x-

Though I said that, when I heard from Motohama-san and Matsuda-san the next day, right after smacking their heads for yesterday's episode, that Issei-kun had made a girlfriend, I was shocked.

Issei-kun… _that_ Issei-kun… the same boy that on a school camping trip at 5th year elementary, came running into the camp peed himself, had gotten a girlfriend. That was why he was grinning all day. And what's more was that she was beauty!

I was happy and also in so much shock that my mind was just confused all together. How did he? When did he? Who was she?

-x-x-

Despite all that, I never really came to question more about it. I can trust Issei-kun will be good to her. He was always shy around girls he first met. He was just like any other teenage boy. I was sure he will treat her nice.

It was Sunday, and I was walking home from the groceries and was sat by the bench in the park. I promised Onee-sama that I would deal with this week's shopping list. I brought a parfait and was happily having one for myself.

As I was finishing up on the sweet, I saw in the corner of my eye a familiar silhouette. I then realised it was Issei walking with a girl to the fountain of the park.

Oh my god, she was beauty! She was so cute and innocent looking! She was like a model. I am feeling some serious girl envy. She looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a cute pink top and black skirt. I could see why Issei-kun looks so smitten with her.

"Hey, Issei-kun." The girl said in a sweet voice.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" I saw that Issei-kun was really nervous.

She smiled at him. "There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Would you listen to my wish?"

I don't like the sound of this. Is she going to ask him to…to…

Kiss…

My face went completely red at the thought of that. I couldn't believe Issei-kun… _that_ Issei-kun…loud mouth, pee-in-pants Issei-kun was on a date and was going to make out with that girl.

"W-What is it t-that you want?" His words began to stutter. In my mind, I was really supporting him. Come on Issei-kun! Go Fight!

I can see that boy was ready to push his lips out for a kiss.

"Will you die for me?"

…

…

…

What?

I must have heard it wrong. Did I really just heard her saying that?

I could see Issei asking her if that was a joke.

"Will you die for me?" I could see that innocent smile she pulled whilst saying that. That is not normal!

I heard a sort flapping noise.

I could see a pair of black feathery wings appearing from her back. Her clothes starting to take on a more sinister look as her normal clothes were ripped, showing off her naked body in public…

…Wait what… Naked?!

Oh wait, black leather clothing just magically appeared on her body. I guess, that's fine. Is she a magical girl? She was wearing very skimpy clothing that showed off her amazing figure and large breast and leaving nothing to the imagination that were unbecoming for a magical girl.

My eyes glitter at the thought of it, a real life magica-

Wait Kana! You're not supposed to be distracted by that!

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

I heard her say, her cute sounding voice changed into a more menacing tone. I could see her eyes becoming more scary and cold and she wore a sadistic grin on her face.

Was she playing with him? Why? Why would you be so mean to someone?

I saw in her formed something in her hands. She can even do magic!? It held a buzzing noise much heavier than the chainsaw would.

It looks like a spear.

It looked like a spear made out of pure light. What was that magic?!

IT'S REAL?!

As soon as I saw her pull back, I instinctively moved, I ran towards Issei-kun with reckless abandon. I dropped my groceries. "Issei-kun!" I called out before I pushed him out of the way.

I cried as I felt the spear stabbing through my side. Not only it was sharp, it was also burned at little. I tried pulling out the spear but it disappears. The huge hole it left behind caused a huge amount of blood to flow out from it. I collapsed from the lack of blood and my eyesight became blurry.

"Oh….Well that was surprising…." The angel girl was unsurprised by this. "But I am afraid your sacrifice won't mean anything with this!" She readied another magic spear and threw it at Issei, who was frozen from the pure shock of the situation as he looked at me.

He collapsed too from the huge hole left on his stomach, blood began to pour out of him.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

A Sacred…what?

I don't even know what that is, and to be honest, I don't care: I was dying.

Am I dying?

Probably…

I wonder how people would react. How would Aika-san, Katase-san and Murayama-san react? Would they be shocked? Will they cry for me?

What about Onee-sama? I don't want to leave her alone. Despite our silly moments, I don't want to see her cry.

I could only hear her laughing, gloating at the fact that she had dealt our demise.

"Issei….kun…" I croaked. So much energy wasted trying to force myself to look up. I remembered my being here in the first place.

To be honest, I never thought I would die so soon.

Lying in a pool of my own blood.

I was only here by chance. I tried saving him and here I am slowly losing myself to the pitch black darkness.

Where was he?

Slowly and painfully, I moved my head to find him. My muddled, blurry vision led me to his fallen and broken body, laying on the ground in his own blood.

I weakly called out to him, I slowly reached out my hand to him. As each moment passed by, I get weaker and weaker. I felt my outreached finger resting on his and a piece of paper. I felt content, despite all of this…

…I didn't want to die alone.

Especially when I had him here with me. I was fine with it.

I might be selfish for saying that but I hoped by him being here, my life had something.

I am sorry for not being able to save you.

I saw a bright light in the corner of my eye.

I saw red.

A shade of red so brilliant, I was in awe.

A beautiful and intoxicating red.

Before I lost conscious, I hear her voice, the owner of that shade of brilliant red.

"Live only for me."

-x-END-x-

 **So that is the end of Chapter 1. I know its very by the books of OC story, OC character shows up, gets killed along said Issei. But I hope I can make this interesting by putting in a perspective of a teenage girl. One who is not so brooding (sorry Ren). But yeah I hope you like her.**


	2. His Sword

Chapter 2: His Sword

I woke up in shock from that horrible and vivid dream. I pulled myself up slowly, clenching the duvet close to my chest. I was shaking. That dream was horrible!

Why would dream of me and Issei-kun getting killed by his girlfriend, who I never even met before?!

Was this my subconscious telling that I would not like her? That I don't trust that girl? I didn't even know her name not to mention her face?!

I calmed down after a while. That was when I realised, that though it was dark outside, it was clear as day inside my room. I didn't even leave the light on.

I was shocked at the sudden newfound nocturnal vision. It was weird. It was though my eyes were on night vision.

I rubbed my eyes, making sure that what I saw and feel were real.

I looked at the time and saw that I had to get ready.

I'll worry about it later.

I have club activities in the morning. This was true for many of the sport clubs in Kuoh. So I have to leave earlier than usual in order to get to practice on time.

"Good Morning, Onee-sama!" I greeted as I saw her in the kitchen, cooking.

She turned around and greeted back, "Good morning, Kana-chan."

She was wearing her red and white miko outfit. She had told me before that she was going to have a busy day today at the shrine today, some company executives have requested for her to dance and pray for their success.

I walked up towards her and started helping her to make breakfast.

"By the way, I heard about Issei from his parents." She began.

The mentioning of Issei-kun's made my heart sank.

"His father told me that he had made a girlfriend, a very cute one at that." She giggled.

My mind went back to the dream the night before. My mind was lost at the moment. It was all so real.

"Are you ok, Kana-chan?"

That snapped me back into reality.

"Yes I am. I am sorry, Onee-sama. I am just tired, I guess."

I chuckled as i rubbed the back of my head.

-x-x-

I really don't understand what was going on.

Today at practice this morning, my body felt really light. It was easier to move around in the clunky armour. I reacted to attacks a lot quicker than before and managed to land a hit even before my sparring partner could even react to it.

This usually never happened.

Slowly, things about me were changing.

-x-x-

"Yo, Kana-chan!"

My heart sank when I heard Issei-kun voice during lunch today. Obviously I was still affected by that dream yesterday.

"Did you watch last weekend's episode of 'Fairy Tail'?" he asked excitedly. He was talking about the episode where Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail go up against Tartaros and Gray fought against his own father.

"I did," I said not intending to pass it off nonchalantly. It was a great and intense episode. And the animators knew how to make it emotional. But my mind was not with it. My mind was preoccupied.

As he went on and on about the episode, as though involuntarily, my body moved to hug him tightly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, taken back from the sudden hug. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Hey, Issei-kun, you promise me that you leave me?" I asked. It was painful feeling to go through, when I saw him die in my dreams, I wanted to burst into tears. A dream like that can put your life into perspective.

Silence. Not even a single answer.

"Hey are you listening?" I asked before I saw his face.

He was enslaved by his fantasy. His fantasy of big boobs, I could tell, his eyes always held a certain glimmer whenever he thought about boobs.

"Tiiiiiits~~" he muttered, he was starting to drool. I was right. He was too preoccupied with my boobs pressed against him.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed and did a karate chop on his head. I can't believe that idiot was thinking about my boobs at a time like this!

I left Issei-kun to his own devices afterwards, seeing as I wanted to get food from the cafeteria.

I suddenly heard voices whispering. I look up to see my schoolmates staring at someone, as though they were enchanted. They were mesmerized at the sight of the school's number one beauty: Rias Gremory. True to her title, she was the most beautiful person in the school. Her foreign looks were exotic and made her look like a model. She was a buxom woman, with blue eyes and long red hair. She was also polite, charismatic, and smart, which contributed to her popularity. If anyone saw her hair, they would know who it belonged to.

Red hair?

If I remember right, she was also in my dream.

Why was that?

I saw her looking at me and smiled. I blushed when she did.

She really was enchanting.

-x-x-

I felt really agitated that night. As soon as it turned night, my body felt like it had a surge of energy flowing through it. And because of that, I wasn't feeling tired enough to go to sleep. I thought it would be better if I just went on a run. I had all this extra energy that I should use it.

I wore my blue sport joggers. With the jacket zipped up to my navel.

What I saw this morning was the same. Even with the lack of natural light, I could still see clear as day, maybe even clearer.

What has happened to me?

First, I gained night vision, later I found out how fast I was reacting to things and now I have too much energy. Was I getting a superpower?

"Oooooh…I see I small little bird out. Hehehe…No maybe I should call you a little bat."

I looked to see that the owner of the voice was a really tall lady, who looked to be the same height as Onee-sama. She was lightly tanned and had a curvaceous body like a supermodel. She had long wavy blue hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top itself was opened at her chest, giving me a view to her breast and cleavage. I noticed a gold necklace that she wore at the top of her cleavage.

She held a cold look to her eyes.

No matter how I saw her, her beauty was far too unnatural for the human eyes.

Then the sky around me began to change, as though the night sky itself was layered over by a kaleidoscope of colours.

"Well, might as well go hunting." She said before unfolded her wings.

Wings?

Black Wings?

Just like that girl…

My mind flashed to that dream. Was that not really a dream?

I stepped back in fear.

My instinct were screaming at me.

I had to run.

So I ran.

Backwards.

As far away as I could.

This can't be real! Angels aren't real!

I saw a faint shadow casting over me. I looked up to see the winged lady flying over me, almost as if she was mocking.

"Oooooh…I see. Trying to run away will you?" she said before she created a spear out of pure light.

Holy shit!

Ow! That hurt my head!

I saw the spear and my mind was screaming not to get hit by it.

"Not bad…I see that you are only good at running! How about this?" She created two spears. She threw them at me one by one as though leading me on.

I dodged the first spear before jumping over the second spear, using my hand on the spear as leverage.

As soon as I touched the spear, my handed burned.

OW!

It was hot, like a scorching pain that would not go away.

"Did that hurt? You devils are weak to light. Even if you are a low-class devil, something like is basically kindergarten for you." I saw her mouth twitching into a sadistic grin. "Oh what sweet stupidity you have." She laughed.

She created another set of light spears and kept throwing them at me. I kept on moving and twisting in order to avoid the spear.

As I kept running, eventually a wall of light spears drilled themselves into the ground before me. I stopped myself, not wanting to get burned like last time. I cursed at the sight of it and I turned around to see her standing before me. I was caught like a prey being cornered by its hunter.

She sighed, "This is why I find you low-class devils so boring. You run, run and run some more. Like the mice being chased."

She looked around as though she was something. "But still I don't feel the presence of your master. So what did you do? Did you run away from your master? Was she not feeding you enough?" she mocked. Her grin grew evermore sadistic than before.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, even if that wasn't case, I don't care." Another one of those spears appeared in her hand.

Someone save me.

Please?

*SLASH*

The spear was split in two.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, surprised at the sudden interruption.

In front of me stood a man.

He looked like a knight. Like seriously. He stood there, around the same height as my sister, wearing an all the silver armour that covered the thin black coat underneath it. The armour itself was simple, it had no fancy gimmicks but held a nice elegance to it. You can tell the armour had been through a lot of battles and it looked like it had been barely maintained. He pulled back his hood to reveal his helmet. The most ornate part of the armour itself was the helmet. It was a fully closed helmet with a slick almost stylized feel. It had a single slit across the eyes to act like as visors and no mouthpiece.

Hung by his left hip was a black scabbard with white accents held there by a brown leather belt. On his right hip was a hung Rosario necklace. In his right hand was a stylized two-handed sword that seemed to be almost long enough to be a called greatsword. The handle of the sword was a leathery black with a silver rounded butt. The hilt was a kite shaped with silver outlines and a black body and two silver prongs protruding on either side of it. The blade itself was silver and it shone as though it reflected the light of the moon.

It was a beautiful sword.

This feeling it gave off was incredible and frightening at the same time.

What was it? My hands couldn't stop shaking. Something told me it was worse than that lady!

"Impressive, you manage to slip past my barrier like that." The winged lady said as she placed a hand on her hip. Her face slipped into a smirk.

"I don't think it was that impressive. I just happened to be here." He casually said as he shrugged his shoulders. His voice surprisingly sounded like it belonged to a young man.

"I see…Explain to me this? Why did you save that devil? From what I can see, you are just a human. I don't understand why you getting yourself involved."

"Well…" He turned his head to me. That one moment felt like an eternity. "I don't like to see such a one sided fight." He said as he returned his attention back to that crazy lady.

She couldn't help but contain her laughter. "Hahahaha! Are you kidding me? A human protecting a devil?! That thing is the sworn enemy of you humans!"

"From what I can see…Your kind too."

"Then I'll just have to kill you too."

In a blink of an eye, both the Knight and the Angel clashed, closing the distance in an instant. She jumped in first, thrusting that spear at his head. With his sword, he calmly pushed the blade of the spear away to avoid the attack. With a step forward, he swung his left elbow at her rib. He dropped the blade for an upward swing but she avoided it at the last minute, the sword ripped her violet trenchcoat-like top.

It was a brief interaction. It was a test of each other's strength. I understood at as much, we pretty much do the same during Kendo.

She landed at a fair distance away from him. She cursed under her breath at the sight of her ruined clothe. "Looks like this won't be easy." She said.

"Would you like to withdraw? I don't want to force the situation." he asked calmly. He rested the blade on his armoured shoulder. He stepped to the side when she threw a light spear at him. He sighed. As though he had resigned himself to a conclusion.

He dashed forward to close the distance between him and her. She threw more spears at him, with each one sliced apart but the huge sword. That unnatural sword and those magic spears met each other several times. With both hands, he skilfully swung that sword like it was nothing. He with each strike, he destroyed her spears.

When he finally reached her, he threw his sword down at her. She blocked with another spear, but it was futile. The sword tore through each spear she made with ease. She jumped back though, the sword made another cut at her body, leaving a small cut over the right shoulder, exposing her right breast.

She roared, coming in again with two spears. She made a slash at him but

It was a cycle that repeated again and again, he destroyed each and every one of those spears. He reacted t

With a final swing, he look to end this fight but the angel spread her wings and took flight, finding herself flying high above the ground. With a roar she dived back down for a final charge hoping to end this.

In response, he held the blade over his head with both hands.

"- O sword, Let thee be filled." He whispered, as though it was a chant. Suddenly the sword glowed with an orange light. The sword itself then released a flash of light from the hilt that engulfed the blade. It shone brighter and brighter as time went on.

It was striking.

It was beautiful.

More so than I could ever describe.

It was also frightening.

My body was screaming at me to run from it.

"This aura...!" she gasped as she stopped her attack mid-flight. She knew what it was.

In retaliation, she had conjured up a large circular projection. It wasn't another spear, it wasn't anything like that. It looked to me to be more of a shield, a _magic_ shield like you see in the anime. The shield itself grew bigger and bigger, she was pouring everything she had into it.

With a cry, he swung the sword, releasing a wave of light that shone like the sky dyed in the colours of the twilight.

The angel braced for impact before she was engulfed in the sword's light slash.

When the light had died, she was on the floor, supporting herself up with her right hand. Her clothes were burnt away from that attack, leaving her fully naked on the floor but she didn't care. She was breathing heavily.

"Impressive, you took it at a quarter of its power and you are still standing." he said.

She cursed herself before she slowly stood up, giving us full view of her bruised yet sexy body. "You are full of surprises. I think I've come to like you. If only I could see what's underneath that helmet." she said wiping the blood off her lips.

"I am sorry to say that you'll be disappointed." He simply shrugged. He was joking around with her.

"You are funny. But as much as I would like to get to know you, I will withdraw." She spreads her wings. Then she turned her attention to me. "Consider yourself lucky, devil girl. Looks like your knight has come to save you. You better pray to your Maous that we will never cross paths again."

And with that warning, she took flight before she returned her attention back to the knight.

"I will remember you, Knight." She added.

"Reinhard…" he replied.

"What?" she squinted, unsure of he meant.

He then introduced himself, "I am called Reinhard."

"I see…My name is Kalawarner. I'll be looking forward to seeing you." she replied in kind.

She flew off leaving behind a trail of black feathers. The sky had returned to normal as soon as she left.

I saw Reinhard sheathing his sword and turned towards me. That ominous frightening aura had disappeared from the sword as soon as he placed it in. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice sounded sincere. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He walked up towards me, slowly.

I could tell that he was trying to show that he wasn't trying to hurt me.

He then asked me. "Where is you-!"

He stopped cold and the next thing I felt was rush of air coming from behind me. Reinhard quickly pulled his sword, scabbard and all, up to defend himself from a sword strike. I saw a familiar shade of blonde holding a longsword with a golden hilt.

"Kiba-san!" I cried out. I was shocked, he was fast, faster than the eye could see.

"You're fast. I see that you are a Knight." Reinhard said as he held Kiba-san's sword at bay.

"Damn you! What were you trying to do to her?" Kiba-san demand.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt her!" he replied.

Kiba released the force he pushing on to him. "Lies!" he jumped back.

"O, Lightning!"

A burst of lightning came crashing from above. The two swordsmen jumped back in time to dodge the attack. Kiba-san then pressed on with his attack, with Reinhard meeting each strike head on. They were both good with the sword, far above me. I couldn't but grew in envy.

"Akizuki-san!" I turned around to see another person, a girl, running up towards me. I gasped at the sight of her. She was one of the most popular girls in school, known for her beauty and grace and being the personification of a Yamato Nadeshiko. She had long black hair tied to a ponytail with a yellow bow and had violet eyes. She wore Kuoh academy's school uniform.

"Himejima-senpai?!" I was definitely confused. Two of my schoolmates were acting weird like they are from a fantasy novel or something!

As Kiba-san and Reinhard clashed swords continuously, they exchanged words.

"Damn exorcist! If you knew who owns this territory, you would know better than to attack a member of her peerage here." Kiba-san warned. I had never seen him like this. It was far from the usual demeanor of the 'Prince of Kuoh'. I was a little afraid of him.

"I was just helping her out. She was attacked by a Fallen Angel and couldn't escape. It's fine if you don't want to listen to me. But I am no exorcist." He retorted. With one final exchange, they created distance between them. "By the way, I know who this land belongs to. I was here by chance. Talk to Akizuki-san over there. She will back my story." he said, putting me in the center of attention.

"I-It's true! He was protecting me that's all!" I nervously told them. It was the truth! But another question filled my mind. "More importantly, who are you people? Why is everyone calling me a devil?!"

"And there is that." He placed his sword back by his left hip before he advised. "Akizuki-san, please be careful next time you walk around alone at night." With that he walk away.

"Hold up! We have questions for you!" Himejima-senpai said.

Reinhard simply waved at them before disappearing into the distance.

With that, the knight in shining armour left. I looked to the remaining people and saw Himejima-san extend a hand to me.

"Akizuki-san, we would to invite you to the Occult Research Club tomorrow after school. I am sure you have a lot of questions for us." Himejima-senpai said.

"Just who are you guys?" I asked.

But right now with all the weird things going on, I should go and meet Kiba-san and Himejima-senpai and the rest of the Occult Research Club tomorrow.

-x-x-

I met Issei-kun and Kiba-san outside of our classroom. I felt bad, I told Katase-san and Murayama-san that I would be skipping club activities today without giving them a proper reason.

Issei-kun and I followed Kiba-san to the back of the school building. At the back of the school building, which is surrounded by trees, there was a building called the old school building. As its name suggested, it was an old building that was apparently used a long time ago and was so creepy that the students never understood why it wasn't refurbish or torn down. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

"Buchou is here." Kiba-san said.

Buchou?

Who was he talking about?

Himejima-senpai?

I knew Kiba-san was part of the Occult Research club. It was a private club that from everyone told me not everyone could get in. I never really thought of who was in this club. I knew Kiba-san was from Aika-san.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building. Even the corridor looks clean, for such an old building. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stopped in front of a particular classroom.

"Buchou, I have brought them." Kiba-san waits for the approval through the wooden door.

Then the voice replied. "Yes, come in." It was voice I've never heard before, maybe it wasn't Himejima-senpai. Looks like the Buchou was inside here.

Kiba opened the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room. It was a gothic, Victorian style room with the source of lights being the candles which adds to its gothic atmosphere. There were a couple of sofas and desks in the room. There were also weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor.

The walls and the ceiling.

They were all covered with weird signs. It was as though they were warding off evil spirits. I remember seeing it once at home. It was similar, but yet very different to the ones my family had at the shrine.

Though with all the things that have been going on, I felt these signs were designed to keep something in.

The one which stood out the most iwas the circle drawn at the centre of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that took up most of the space in this room.

I could feel something creepy and weird from it, it was almost unnerving.

There was someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build, almost like an elementary girl's size. She had white hair with a hairpin which was in the shape and colour of a black cat and had golden eyes. She was so cute that you could describe her as a cat, similar to her pin. She is eating youkan quietly. She had a sleepy expression. Though from what I can see nothing seemed to faze her.

She realised we entered, and our eyes met.

Next Kiba-san introduced her to us. "This is Issei Hyoudou-kun and Kana Akizuki-san."

The little girl bowed her head. "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Koneko Toujou."

We also bowed our heads. After the greetings, she continued to eat her youkan.

Maybe she was a girl who doesn't talk much?

I heard the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Was it the sound of a shower?

Then I realise there really was a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There was a girl taking a shower.

A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this." I heard the voice of Himejima-senpai. So the buchou wasn't Himejima-senpai.

Was she standing there with whilst the Buchou of the Occult Research Club was showering? I was blushing at the thought. I had never showered with someone in the same room as me before, somehow it just feels weird.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Buchou-san was changing behind the curtain.

"…What a lecherous face."

Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou-san. I look at her, wondering at who she meant but the little first year student is just eating youkan.

I turned around to see Issei-kun looking guilty.

What was he thinking about? Probably something perverted again. He usually has something like that on his mind when he looks guilty. I sometimes see that guilty look he has when he sees me.

Oh…That idiot had the thought about buchou-san, didn't he?

Then the curtain opened. The one standing there was Rias Gremory-senpai in her uniform. So she was the Buchou of the club?

I blushed when I saw her. When I saw both her and Himejima-senpai, I couldn't help but feel at awe, these two were known as 'Kuoh's Two Great Onee-samas', people who were idolised by both male and female students!

I never realised it. But it had to make sense that the top beauties of the school are all together, including Kiba-san and Toujou-san!

She looks at us, then smiles. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

I reeled back in surprised. I was shocked at the fact that Issei-kun brought a girl home.

"Ah, is that so?" I pulled Issei-kun's ear. "So Issei-kun, would you mind telling me what Gremory-senpai was doing at your place?"

He whinge at the pain. "She was nursing me! We didn't do anything perverted! I promise, Kana-chan!" he pleaded. Feeling satisfied I released his ear.

Then I look behind Senpai and noticed Himejima-senpai walking in behind her.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself politely with a smile.

Issei-kun's face turned red. "O-Oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too!"

"Kana Akizuki! Pleased to meet you!" Even though I'm nervous, I also greeted her.

After Gremory-senpai confirmed that we finished introducing each other, she started talking. "Looks like everyone is here. Issei-kun, Kana-kun. No, let me call you Ise and Kana."

"Y-Yes." Issei-kun answered back. I simply nodded slowly, still a bit confused on what was going on.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

Well it did seem like a big welcome service for the both of us.

"As a Devil."

What?

What was with everyone calling one another devil? I turned to Issei and confused. If I was a devil, would Issei-kun be one?

It would make sense considering that we were both here.

To be honest, I was a bit too dumbfounded by what has happened the last few days. I was unsure what was real and what wasn't.

I suddenly found myself sat down. I'm sat on a sofa next to Issei-kun Gremory-senpai was sat on the opposite sofa next to Toujou-san.

"Here's your tea." Himejima-senpai had made tea for us.

"Ah, thank you." We both said as we took the cup.

We drank it quickly.

"It tastes good." Both Issei and I said at the same time. I could tell we were both nervous.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Himejima-senpai started laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu". A very high-class sounding laugh, one that sounded like it came from nobility. A high-class Onee-sama indeed!

"Akeno, Yuuto, you sit over here as well." She told them.

"Yes, Buchou." Himejima-senpai replied.

Himejima-senpai sat next to Gremory-senpai whilst Kiba-san sat beside me.

'Umm…Kiba-san, you are a bit close...' I thought. Sorry! I never really knew him that well!

Then everyone looks at us.

W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…

Then Gremory-senpai spoke. "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

'You definitely did get to the point right away.'

"You two don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You both were attacked by people with black wings recently, didn't you?"

She's right.

If that wasn't a dream, then we both really did get attacked by those scary people.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we were talking about a Fallen Angel.

Looks like we were entering into a fantasy genre.

Gremory-senpai began to explain. "We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

This sounded like a real fantasy genre. Like those Tolkien books, or like the anime that I watch at night.

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Issei-kun interjected.

I looked to him in confusion, how could he be thinking that? We were both attacked by people with black wings!

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Gremory-senpai further explained. Then she turned to a different topic. "Amano Yuuma…"

Hearing that name, Issei open his eyes in shock.

Who was she?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right? Issei-kun?"

"If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." There was anger in his voice.

I started to get worried. I've never heard Issei get like this before.

So it was that girl. The girl in the park with black wings. The one who stabbed us in my dream.

"She existed. For certain." Gremory-senpai said that clearly. "Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you, Ise."

Gremory-senpai clicked her finger, and Himejima-senpai took out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo. It was her, the girl in my dream! She really was real, also that she was Issei's girlfriend?!

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

The photo is a clear picture of her, and there are black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you both last night."

A Fallen Angel? That girl was a Fallen Angel?

Gremory-senpai continued. "This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?" I asked. Why kill Issei-kun?

"Yes. To kill Ise."

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?" Issei-kun cried.

"Calm down, Ise." I placed a hand on his shoulder. I could tell that he was getting a bit angry and erratic.

"It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…" Gremory-senpai went on.

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Gremory-senpai wasn't that a bit cold?

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you both were killed with _Spear of Light_." She explained simply.

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?" Issei-kun retorted.

Yeah. There aren't any reasons for Issei to be targeted by her.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear…

I heard that term before…

 _'Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.'_

That's what that Yuuma person said at that time.

Kiba then spoke. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Himejima-senpai continued after Kiba.

Gremory-senpai then continued to explain. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"Um…" I spoke up. "Do I have this Sacred Gear thingy?" I asked, since Gremory-senpai seemed to who has and who doesn't.

"Put it simply…no." Gremory-senpai simply said.

Well that was expected…

Looks like I wasn't the main hero in this story. Was I going to be a side character in this story? I was finally living a fantasy though.

Was I just dragged into this situation by chance?

How life was cruel…

I hung my head low in response.

"Ise, raise your hand." I heard Gremory-senpai ordered.

I looked up in curiosity.

Why? What was she going to ask him to do?

These were the thoughts that were going through my head.

"Do it quickly." Gremory-senpai urged him further.

So he raised his left arm.

She then continued, almost leading him. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" he inquired. Issei-kun looked unsure of what he was supposed to do.

She nodded, as though she approved of what he thought was the strongest. "Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Issei-kun closed his eyes. I could see he was trying very hard to imagine Son Goku and everything about him.

I wondered at what she was trying to do. Was she trying to understand him? Was she was trying to bring out this 'Sacred Gear'?

After a while, she then said. "Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

He got up from the sofa and lowered his arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

He seemed taken back by that request. He was too embarrassed to do it. It

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I guess we were still silly about anime if that's what Issei-kun saw as the strongest move. Such a cutie. He closes his eyes as if he was contemplating something.

"Hurry and do it."

Gremory-senpai urged him again.

I was about to speak up and stop him but suddenly…

"Kamehameha!" He said it while He had both of his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. That was the famous pose that any anime watcher would know.

Nothing happened though.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I guess we were still silly about anime if that's what Issei saw as the strongest move. Such a cutie.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

Under her instruction, Issei-kun opened his eyes.

His left arm glowed.

Whaaaaat!?

Was this like that Dragon Ball move!?

As though it was reacting to his image of the strongest form.

The light shone brighter and brighter until it covered his left arm.

After the light disappears, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. The part that covers the back of his hand has a jewel-like object embedded in it. It looked very cool and was almost dragon-like.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" he screamed.

I am surprised you never saw it before…It must be thing where you have to somehow unlock it, I guess.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Gremory-senpai explained.

This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…?

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

So the thing about her and the Sacred Gear was all real.

Then the part where we were killed by her was real too...?

So how were we alive?

"Ise, you called me when the both of you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Gremory-senpai pulled out a single leaflet.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that read, 'We will grant your wish!' The magic circle on the leaflet was the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were killed by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of my dream…no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Gremory-senpai.

But why? What did Issei-kun wished for Gremory-senpai to come and save us?

"When I was summoned and saw you two, I knew right away that Ise was a Sacred Gear possessor and that you both were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. You were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, Kana, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your…both of your lives."

Save our lives?

So that's why we're alive.

"Although, as a Devil. You two were reborn as Devils of mine, as Rias Gremory's servants"

At that moment, wings sprouted from the backs of everyone around me. They were different from the feathery black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings were like bat wings. And with that I also felt some kind of strange sensation on my back. Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

Are you serious?

Am I a Devil now? Am I not human anymore?

I look over to see Issei-kun facing the same sort of reality as I was. We both faced each other in shock.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiled at us after Gremory-senpai called his name. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Kana Akizuki-san. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Toujou-san bowed her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Himejima-senpai did the same as Toujou-san.

Lastly, it was Gremory-senpai. She waved her crimson hair and said. "And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise, Kana."

Looks like we both were caught in a really unbelievable situation.

-x-END-x-

 **Here is chapter 2! As I have stated, Kana doesn't have a Sacred Gear. She would be a normal human without anything special. Originally this chapter was going to have more, such as the stray devil hunting and stuff but I thought that would be too much so I left it off here. But yeah please leave a review.**


	3. My Devil Introduction

Chapter 3: My Devil Introduction

A few days after learning that we were both devils, both Issei-kun and I started riding our bikes all over town delivering summoning leaflets from door to door. Since it was what got me into this situation, I worked my hardest as if it wasn't for it, I would have passed on!

"Race you!" Issei-kun said before he rushed ahead. I sighed, he was always the type to rush into things. I pedaled faster to catch up with him.

I asked him. "Hey, Issei-kun, make sure you get everything done. You remember what Rias-Buchou said?" Sometimes he would forget about things when he gets too passionate and tends to have a one-track mind.

"Of course, I will do whatever it takes to become a Harem King!" he replied with vigour.

I smiled. I guess it can't be helped, he was always so honest and simple. Like in a good way I mean, he would never over-complicate things on purpose. And that's what I like about him.

Ever since that night he was very motivated. Rias-buchou was talking about the life of being a Devil. She started talking about being able to one day gain a group of servants like we were now. Issei-kun looked interested when she spoke about. Rias-buchou knew how to pull Issei-kun's string, promising him that he could have a Peerage full of women whom he could whatever he wanted with. So now he had a goal to reach, to become the harem king.

She would also explain how we could reach such status. It was through getting enough contracts through the use of these leaflets. According to her, these leaflets was what summons us to the client. By completing a request, we would sign a contract with the client and the more contracts we sign, the closer we were to becoming high-class Devils.

The promise on the leaflet was, 'We will grant your wish!' as such I was a bit worried about the kind of request that I could be summoned to, I shiver under the thought.

By the way, since I was a Devil, Rias-buchou pulled some strings for me to switch clubs. Buchou was disappointed in me. Katase-san and Murayama-san were saddened and asked me why. But all I said was because I was always interested fantasy and supernatural side of things and that when Rias-buchou offered me a spot, I said yes without thinking. I know it wasn't great but it was the best I could do under sudden circumstances. And it was because of this, the members asked since we are now a bonded by something stronger than family we would call them something different. So I called Gremory-senpai: Rias-buchou, Himejima-senpai: Akeno-senpai, Toujou-san: Koneko-san and Kiba-san: Yuuto-kun. Yuuto-kun seemed very pleased with his nickname.

But I was sad to not be able to practice my kendo as much anymore. I felt like a huge part of it helped shaped me to be who I was. I promised myself that I shouldn't slack off on it, no matter what!

The two of us had split the load equally that night. Often when we did things together, he would indulge in my competitive side and we would often race to finish first.

-x-x-

After handing all the leaflets, both Issei-kun and I went back to the clubroom. The room was dark and the window was covered to block the light from entering. The only light in the room was from the candles spread variously on the floor. Like I said before, this room was very gothic in design.

"So you came." As soon as Rias-buchou confirmed that we're here, she gave an order to Akeno-senpai. "Akeno, let's begin."

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, we will start with you, please come to the centre of the magic-circle." Akeno-senpai told him to come by using her hand. He walked to the centre of the circle.

What was going on?

"Ise, Kana, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done." Rias-buchou was smiling. I see, so we're done with handing out leaflets. "Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

Now we can make contracts?

Issei-kun repeated my thoughts out loud.

Contracts…

Where we do something in exchange for something of equal value? From what I understand, these contracts are like points and currencies. The more you make, the closer it is for you to reach up a class.

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko and two more for Yuuto. Since it's hard to do all, I will leave one to each of you." Rias-buchou explained.

"Please help us out." Koneko-san bowed her head. Yuuto-kun did the same whilst he was smiling nervously.

I guess he can be cute. I was hiding a small blush.

So we were going on behalf of Koneko-san and Yuuto-kun. I guess this would be a good opportunity for us to learn by working with an existing customer. This would be good experience for us!

The other members were outside the circle. Akeno-senpai who was inside the circle was casting a spell.

Now that I look at her, magic was real. It really was real.

It was like a huge fantasy of mine was just granted by God.

Then, the magic-circle started emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…" Issei-kun tried to say something but was cut off my Rias-buchou.

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting yours and Kana's carved seal into the magic-circle." Rias-buchou said.

Carved seal?

From what we were told, the magic-circle inside this room represents the Gremory House. It's something like a family crest. So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol, the house of Gremory, the house of our master. So the activation of demonic power was related to this.

Demonic power is related to the devils themselves. It is a form of power that flows through the devils and allows them to perform incredible feats like magic. Yuuto-kun and the others have these signs on their bodies and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic power which creates a form of natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that. The idea behind it was somehow what I imagined magic would be like, using unknown energy to create an unexplained phenomenon.

I've had a lot of time to think about magic ok…

"Ise, put your palms towards here." She ordered.

He placed his left hand towards Rias-buchou, as per instructed. Rias-buchou wrote something on his palm with her fingers. Was she drawing magic circle on him?

Then his palm glowed. There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in blue and white. It was similar to the magic circle on the floor. Did she engrave him with the magic circle of the Gremory?

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room." She explained it simply.

Oh, I get it now. So it was like a key to instant transportation, and the magic circle was the car itself.

"Akeno, are you ready?" Rias-buchou asked.

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno-senpai stepped out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

Issei-kun stood at the centre of the magic circle like she urged him to then the magic-circle starts to glow stronger than before.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. I was not standing in it but I can feel it working even outside the circle.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?" Rias-buchou asked.

"Yes!" Issei-kun responded enthusiastically.

"Good response. Now, get going!" she ordered.

I felt my tension rising up!

The magic-circle started to glow even stronger. It looked like Issei was getting teleported there instantly.

I closed my eyes because of the brightness.

And then…

I opened my eyes after the magic execution, and noticed a much unexpected situation, even a newbie like me noticed. Why was Issei-kun still here?

What about the instant teleportation?

He opened his eyes timidly.

When I look, Rias-buchou seemed to be troubled and was putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno-senpai was saying her usual character tic with a disappointed face.

Then Yuuto-kun made a sigh.

"Ise." Rias-buchou called his name.

"Yes." My old friend responded.

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location." She explained simply.

Huh? What does that mean?

Both Issei-kun and I put on a puzzled expression, and Rias-buchou explained to me. "Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

What does that mean…?

"In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

"What the he!l?" he cried.

I was speechless. Was that even possible?

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Issei-kun, he was so ready and excited for this first foray as a devil.

"Unsightly." Koneko-san said it expressionlessly.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno-senpai also has a troubled face and asks Rias-buchou.

After thinking for a while, Rias-buchou said to Issei-kun. "Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise, this never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?" He was in shock.

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body." Rias-buchou stated.

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?" Issei-kun questioned rhetorically. He was letting this affect him badly.

Koneko-san pointed at him silently. Koneko-san, you sure like to make him feel miserable.

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!" Rias-buchou urged him. She had a serious face on.

"Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best!" He left the club room while crying.

I felt sorry for him. This was a huge dent in his confidence.

"Looks like it's your turn, Kana," Rias-buchou said to me. She held out her hand asking for mine. I, knowing was going to happen, held out mine for the magic seal carving. "Now head over to the centre. Hopefully you won't have any problems." She said with a slight hopeful tone.

I went over to the magic circle whilst I heard, "You'll be taking over for one of Yuuto's client. Do you remember what to do once you transport there?"

I nodded, "Yes!"

"Good luck!" Yuuto-kun said to me.

I wonder what kind of clients does he have?

Guess I'll have to find out.

As I expected I felt more power directly within the circle than outside of it. The magic-circle started to glow even stronger. I closed my eyes because of the brightness.

When I opened them, I saw that I was in a dark room with the TV on. Sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, was a woman who was wearing a blue suit.

A salarywoman?

I cleared my throat, readying my practiced speech from what Rias-buchou and the other taught me. "E-Erm…I am a Devil summoned from the house of Gremory, tell me your desires human and I shall grant it for you."

She made a slow turn to me in an almost lifeless way. "Aaaah…" she began, her voice was slow as if trying to have the energy to speak. "You are not Kiba-kun. You must be the newbie he mentioned."

I was surprised about this. Did he talk about us?

"Well anyway, can you make me dinner? I've had a long day at work and barely have any energy to make food. I've left contract on the table top for you."

"Sure, is there anything you'd like in particular?" I asked smiling, sort of relieved as I made my way to the kitchen.

-x-x-

"I'm home!"

I announced when I got into through the front door. It was already passed dinner time. After doing my first contract for Rias-buchou, I excused myself for the night.

So far it was good, the client was nicer than I thought she was. Though I guess there would be a variety of people who'd want to make a contract with a devil, I just happened to make a contract with a nice lady.

As I walked into the house, I noticed Onee-sama was sleeping on the table in the living room with the TV on. I entered the room and squatted down.

"Onee-sama, wake up." I said quietly as I patted her gently. "You need to go to bed."

I could see the drool coming from her mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. This person was the main that many men come to the shrine for.

I heard her say weakly. "Ah…Kana-chan, I've left food for you in the kitchen." She began to sit up slowly and stretched a bit. "I hope you like hot pot for tonight." She said whilst she was moving to stand up. She yawned and stretched a bit more before she left the room. "I am going to bed now, good night. I love you."

I thanked her quietly before I turned off the TV. When I entered the kitchen, I saw a small note saying what I should do to heat it up if it was cold.

I wonder…does she worry for me now that I am out late?

What does she think I do?

-x-x-

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

That was what I heard when I came into the clubroom, I had to come late, due to an errand.

Issei-kun was being scolded by Rias-buchou in the club room. Rias-buchou's expression was more serious than usual. More like, she was really mad at him.

"Yuuto-kun, what happened?" I asked Yuuto-kun, who stood there watching. He didn't wear his usual smiling face. He looked a bit more serious.

"Buchou was just telling Issei-kun about the problems of going to the church." He told me. Was there a problem with the Church?

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." Rias-buchou explained to us the problem with the church.

Are you serious?

We were in that kind of situation? Even though there was a form of peace? A mistake like that can cause you to lose your life?

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." She looked at him directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair. She was serious.

"Yes." He answered back. He looked down, suppressing any form of outburst.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Nothing?

Something worse that what we felt when we were dying beforehand?

I shudder at the thought of that.

Rias-buchou shook her head after seeing his confused face. "I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on." She apologized, her voice returning to that of a kind woman.

"Yes." He replied.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno-senpai said as she entered the room through the other door. She was smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?" she asked.

Akeno-senpai's expression changed after Rias-buchou asked her. "We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

"From the Arch Duke?" Rias-buchou was surprised.

"Apparently, a Stray Devil was found in this town."

-x-x-

Stray Devils.

It was the first time I ever heard of such a word.

Former devil servants like me and the others, devils who betrayed or killed their masters and live as they please.

Cases like that rarely occur, apparently.

The power of Devils are enormous. So enormous to the point that they lost themselves to the power. So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction, ultimately risking the well-kept secret of the supernatural world.

That was a Stray Devil.

The law of the Devils states, that these Stray Devils are to be eliminated on sight.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

There is nothing scarier than an anarchistic rule breaking Devil.

Now that I think about it, this was like how magical girls would be like. Fighting against destructive enemies to protect the people. Like in Madoka Magica, we the servants are the magical girls, sorry Yuuto-kun and Issei-kun, Rias-buchou was Kyubey, though not duplicitous and horrible, and the Stray Devils were the witches.

Maybe a bad analogy?

Though, this would not count as we were simply acting on the orders of someone higher than us to hunt and eliminate rebel devils. We were like an army taskforce or the police for the supernatural.

The Devil Society was complicated.

We, as a group, went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town.

Every night, a Stray Devil was luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

'Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.' That was the order that we were told.

Apparently, this was also one of the jobs of a Devil.

"According to the intelligence this Stray Devil was luring victims here to eat them." Akeno-senpai explained.

When we arrived here, we specifically appeared outside the mansion. What we saw was a mansion hidden behind the forest just outside of town. It was huge.

It was midnight. It was a world of darkness. I could heard the crows, I could hear the wind brushing against the grass.

There was lot of tall grasses surrounding us, and I could see the unused building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night and with it, I could see in all its glory how creepy the place was.

"Smell of blood." Koneko-san covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Smell of blood? I couldn't smell anything. So it means Koneko-san must have a good sense of smell.

It was quiet.

I could feel the presence of a killing intent nearby, it was like what I felt when I met that Fallen Angel lady, though it was different with the fact I can't sense the light element nearby.

My hands were shaking. I'm really scared, and I could see Issei-kun feeling the same. The other were calm and cautious, like they have done this before a million times. Rias-buchou, who was up at the front, placed her hands on her hips. She was the calmest out of everyone here.

"Ise, Kana, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias-buchou said something surprising.

Fight?

Issei-kun jumped back, "Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yeah! We don't even know how to use our devil powers!" I followed.

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She said it straight at us.

It was true for us, in our previous encounters with the enemy, we were both saved with the help of other people. I guess we just have to learn how to then. If we fought now, we both would be sitting ducks.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." Rias-buchou continues.

"Explain? The traits servants have?" Issei-kun repeated. Both Issei-kun and I put on a confused look, but Rias-buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Rias-buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils. "Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yuuto-kun continued after Rias-buchou. "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-senpai continued on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias-buchou spoke again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the 'Evil Piece'."

"Evil Piece?" I asked, confused at the term.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game 'Chess' to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a 'King'. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of 'Queen', 'Knight', 'Rook', 'Bishop' and 'Pawn'. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Issei-kun interjected.

I was confused at the how the chess analogy was used to collect servants for the devil population as well.

Then Rias-buchou started explaining, "They started to compete against each other. Saying things for example like, 'My Knight is stronger!', or 'No, my Rook is stronger!' As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the 'Rating Game'. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called 'Piece Collect' where they gather humans with talents and make them into their 'Pieces'. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see.

So being strong in that game means that you are a strong Devil. So I guess that means that being a strong constitutes to higher respect amongst your peers? It also becomes your pride then?

So Servant Devils are basically former humans and they function by becoming the Pieces in the game. Just like how Issei-kun and I were?

So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?

Will my kendo training be enough?

I've had experience with real swords whilst learning under Otou-sama, but it was scarce and I don't think it was up to par with the supernatural beings I've encountered so far. Like Reinhard.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias-buchou clarified.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" Issei-kun asked.

"Yeah." Yuuto-kun answered his question.

There was something that was bothering me.

Yeah, my position as a Piece…well both mine and Issei-kun's.

"Rias-buchou, what are our roles? And what pieces are we?" I asked.

"Kana, you are—" Rias-buchou stops there. She returned her attention to

I knew the reason why. I could feel the chills all over my body as though they were reacting to the strong presence of the enemy and its high killing intent. There was something approaching us.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice, feminine, and almost seductive echoes across the big hall.

Just hearing its voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Stray Devil Vizer. We are here to eliminate you." Rias-buchou says that.

In response, she laughed

A topless woman appears from the shadow. She had long black hair with bangs that split slightly in the middle. She had grey, seductive eyes. Looking at her, she was a beautiful woman, but she had carried this air of arrogance and power-lust of her.

"Boobs!" Issei-kun reacted.

Really, Issei-kun?

But the truth was, I was also surprised at the sight of breasts.

Ever since that Yuuma girl, I've been seeing more tits than ever before! First that Yuuma girl, then that Kalawarner lady, now this devil!

It was like the supernatural was a perverted world.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground. The next thing that came into the light was the rest of her body as a gigantic beast.

She was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. The lower body of the monster had four muscular legs with sharp claws covered in brown fur. Was it a snake tail? The tail is moving on its own! She was holding something that looks like a spear in both of her hands.

From the size of her, she definitely more than 5 meters tall, easily towering over all of us.

She was clearly not human a monster. Was this also a Devil? Was this a former human?

The world of magic was scary.

Rias-buchou then began, "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your hair!" The monster barks.

Rias-buchou just laughs in response. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" she called.

"Yes!" Yuuto-kun, who was between me and Issei-kun, sprints ahead as soon as she gave an order.

Fast. He's insanely fast.

"Ise, Kana, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias-buchou said. "Yuuto's position is 'Knight'. Its trait is speed and those who become a 'Knight' have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Yuuto-kun's speed increased, to the point to like he was like the wind. I couldn't keep up with him, God knows how the hell did Reinhard managed to do it.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. Yuuto-kun was too fast for the monster to follow.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stopped and suddenly he was holding onto a European longsword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword was reflecting the light of the moon. It was the same sword he used against Reinhard.

Kiba swiftly disappeared again.

Suddenly, the monster's scream echoed.

When I looked, both of its arms were cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood rushing out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

I was in awe, he was so fast that I could not see him. It was like that moment when he fought that knight Reinhard. He was like the breeze that could sweep you off your feet.

He performed another couple of slashes on the torso, looking like as though the monster just got cut instantly out of nowhere.

But you can see a difference in their fighting style, Yuuto-kun favoured more on his high-speed and precision technique to evade and attack his enemy, whilst Reinhard met every attack head on with strength and speed. I felt very inferior when I compare myself to the two, and my skills as a swordswoman were severely lacking.

Maybe I could ask Yuuto-kun for training advice?

Then I noticed a small figure near the monster's legs. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look only to see my first year junior readying to fight.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn insect!" Vizer roared, bringing up her gigantic front two feet. Wait, with her body position, was she going to do what I think she was doing?

My face paled at the thought and I was about warn her…

*STOMP*

The enormous monster just stomped on Koneko-san.

"Koneko-san!" I cried when I saw the monster stomp on her. I looked to Rias-buchou to see that she was completely calm. I looked back to see something surprising.

The monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It was struggling against something. My eyes widen at the sight at the girl with a tiny body lifting up the monster's feet.

"The trait of a 'Rook' is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil of that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." I heard Rias-buchou's voice.

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster. I was scared of Koneko-san at this point.

She threw off the monster's feet before simply saying, "Fly." Koneko-san jumped high and punched into the monster's stomach. The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

Her strength was too much! It was beyond extreme!

It was with just one punch!

Where does she get all that strength from that tiny frame?!

Note to self, never get Koneko-san angry…

"Lastly, Akeno." Rias-buchou called up.

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno-senpai was laughing while walking towards the monster that was on the ground, still disorientated from the punch by Koneko-san.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

The monster stared at Akeno-senpai. Akeno-senpai just simply made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze. Yellow electricity was running off her hands. I could see the excited glee on her face.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-senpai raised her hands towards the sky, a yellow magic circle in the shape of the Gremory crest appeared.

Instantly, the air above us cracked, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster. I looked up to see no clouds or what so ever in the house. The lightning came out of nowhere.

I heard the primal scream of the monster, it was getting too much for the monster to handle. Her entire body was already burnt from the high temperatures of lightning and there was smoke coming off her as her skin darkened, as though she was roasted.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." She licked her lips at this point. She raised her hands once more.

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

Despite its cries and its pain, the monster was still trying to move, trying to get away from her.

In retaliation, Akeno-senpai strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-senpai's face began to look scary and cold even though she was smiling and blushing. She was in pure ecstasy. She was enjoying this too much.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias-buchou confesses it like if it's nothing. Was this very normal?

I would not expect Akeno-senpai to be a sadist! When you look at her, she was the personification of a Yamato Nadeshiko, calm, quiet and friendly. No one would expect this from her!

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

Issei-kun then said, "I'm scared of Akeno-san."

I agree with you, Issei-kun.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise, Kana. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute, Ise. Next time, get spoiled by her you two. She will definitely hug you both kindly." Rias-buchou added, trying to ease our worries.

Akeno-senpai began laughing. "How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master."

She was a Devil after all. That has to be it. I guess there are people with very colourful personalities out in the world, Devils included.

After Akeno-san calmed down, Rias-buchou approached the giant that had already lost its will to fight back, clearly defeated and out-classed.

Buchou placed her hand out towards the monster. "Any last words?" Rias-buchou asked.

"Kill me," that was the only thing the monster said.

"Then disappear," a cruel reply. Rias-buchou's voice gave me the chills at how calm she was in this situation.

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power shot out from Rias-buchou's palm, where the usual red magic circle of Gremory House appeared. It was so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. It was so powerful, it gave me the chills. The mass of demonic power devoured the monster's body. When the demonic power disappeared, so did Vizer's body.

Just like Rias-buchou said, the Stray Devil disappeared. I guess this was a case closed then?

Confirming that, Buchou made a sigh. "It's over. Good work everyone."

The fate for the Stray Devils. I looked at where Vizer was executed. That thing left her master's side and because of it, she had gave in to its power-lust. Was this the fate of all rebel devils?

And was this how the Devils fight? It was a fierce fight, and it only made light of how far I needed to go. Along with the Stray Devils, there were many things in this world I was unfamiliar with.

Then I remembered something else. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since we were servants of a Devil with peerage, then both Issei-kun and I should have a certain Piece each too.

"Buchou, there is still something that you didn't tell us," Issei-kun said, both of us were thinking on the same wavelength.

"What is it?" Rias-buchou responds with a smile.

"Our Pieces…more like, what are our role as servants," I continued.

To tell you the truth, I already predicted the worst case. But I had a naive hope, I would think I'd have a chance of being a Knight with my kendo skills.

"You two are Pawns." She replied simply.

Pawns?

You mean the weakest piece in chess?

If I remember right, there are eight pawns and there were nothing special about them.

Of course, this had to be the case. I hung my head low in response. Issei-kun and I were common foot soldiers…

Looks like Issei-kun and I have ways to go.

"Yuuto, Koneko," she called and both of them responded. "Clean up here, dispose of anything demonic in origin."

Both Kiba-san and Koneko-chan then began to perform as they were told. As we began to deal with the aftermath, we felt the ground shook.

None of us realized that she had a partner.

The ground broke apart. Rising from it was a huge inhumane being. The upper body was that belonged to a man, a naked man with lean features. The lower body belonging to that of a scorpion.

There were two of them?!

I could hear Issei-kun gasping in surprise.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" he roared, clearly angry at his partner's death.

Rias-buchou readied her hand filled with demonic energy bef-.

"Pierce the Evil, Jera!"

Suddenly a pillar of light crashed down onto the monster. It was huge. Huge enough to fully bask the monster in it. I could see the monster beginning to disintegrate.

Yikes! Was this how dangerous light is to devils?!

We heard the sound of bells ringing.

We all turned around to see my Onee-sama, Shizuka Akizuki, walking up towards us. She was wearing a shrine maiden's outfit, with the red hakama and white haori. Her long blonde hair was tied up to a high ponytail. She also carried a bronze coloured metallic staff on her with two small bells attached to the circular top.

"Onee-sama?!" the words escaped my mouth, shocked to see my own sister walking around in a dangerous area like this. Was she following me?

I noticed that she held a look I had never really seen her carry before.

She was pissed.

-x-x-

For Shizuka Akizuki, the elder sister and the current head of the Akizuki Head Family, there were many things expected of her as the current Head of the Clan:

1) The maintenance of Shinto Shrines throughout the whole of Japan,

Though the duty not only fell onto her family but what was expected of the many families throughout Japan.

2) Working to ensure the continuation of the Akizuki Clan relationship with the Five Great Families,

The heads of the Shinto religion, the families with largest link to the Shinto Gods. These families rule over the powers of the Four Sacred Beasts and the Yellow Dragon itself, as such were regarded as leaders of the religion. These families were known individually as the Kushihashi Clan, controlling the Seiryuu; the Doumon Clan, ruling over the water with Genbu; the Shinra Clan, with Byakko by their side; the Himejima Clan, flying over the skies with Suzaki; and the Nakiri, with the Ouryuu making them the strongest family.

Her family were of the Lesser Families, one of the many that had contracted with powerful beasts of legends but were not as powerful as the Four Sacred Beasts. Her family was one of the more well-known of the Lesser Families, being the family that controlled the power of Raiju, wolf of lightning and having descended from foreigners. This gave her family a special recognition but sometimes scorn amongst Shinto Religion. As such, her family took direct orders from the Five Great Families and the Gods only.

3) And overlook the situation of Devils using this territory.

Originally, this land belonged to the Japanese people and its main religion, the Shinto Religion. But with the increase in Buddhism and Christianity, the Shinto Religion had struck a deal with the various factions to use their land under the pretense that they would be monitored by a Shinto family living in that area. Acting as a sort of watcher for any major conflicts, these watchers were allowed to do as they see necessary so long as it prevents any major catastrophe.

Currently, this land was being used by the Heiresses to the Gremory Family and the Sitri Family, both being devils. So far nothing of dire consequences had appeared in regards to these two. Though it was interesting, when she had learned the surnames of their Queens, women from the Five Great Families, it had peeked her interest.

Previously before this, her family had dealt with the Belial Family and the opposing Church, led by the Touji Shidou. Though that had ended in tragedy as her father had told her, it was part of their duty.

Shidou…

She remembered that name well too, Touji Shidou was a respectful Pastor of the Church and respected the wishes of her Chichiue, Genryuu Akizuki. She remembered his children, twins, one boy and one girl, she couldn't remember their names well enough. Their names were similar enough and simple that was what she could recall. She had reminisced fondly of watching the twins playing with Kana-can along with that boy, Issei Hyoudou. Kana-chan and Issei were always close ever since then.

Which brought her to the two reasons that she was there in that warehouse. One of which dealt with her sister and Issei and the other concerning the Stray Devils that had fled to Kuoh town.

"Onee-sama?!"

"Shizuka-san…"

She heard the voices of Kana-chan and Issei respectively. For now she would ignore and focused on the woman in charge, Rias Gremory.

"So what was the meaning of this, Rias Gremory?" she began, her voice was strong, commanding, almost nothing like the Onee-sama I knew. "To what end did you do to turn my sister into a devil?"

-x-END-x-

 **Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with University exam revisions over the Christmas Holiday and New Year's so I barely had time to work this through. As I have stated before, this story is about the viewpoint of Kana and how I am trying to show her growth. Also stated here, that she would have a harem, no other OCs will, and trust me, I will introduce more and more as the story progresses on.**

 **So far for her (unwanted) harem its:**

 **Yuuto Kiba, Reinhard, Saji Genshirou.**

 **The list may or may not update depending on how I see fit.**


	4. She is a Holy Maiden

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 4 of War Dancer! I know its been a while since I last posted something but I've been busy with University work.**

 **To be honest, I am a bit unsure of who to put in Kana's harem. Honestly, right now Kiba and Reinhard are the only two choices. As for the others:**

 **Saji – I only put him in the harem as a thought, but I want there to be an actual reason for him to like Kana which I haven't really talked about. I may take him out as he is very much loyal and in love with Sona.**

 **Gasper – I think would be an interesting idea, I am just wondering to Kana would interact with his shut in attitude and stuff.**

 **Vali – I have a slight problem with, since he turned down someone like Kuroka, who is smoking by the way. And though he is into butts and battle maniac, I am just wondering what kind of things would get his attention.**

 **Cao Cao – leader of a faction supernatural killers basically the problem, though it would make for an interesting dynamic between certain characters.**

 **Siegfried – Siegfried is a huge temptation though, but its his stance against supernatural is my worry. To be honest, he would have a good dynamic with Kiba due to their rivalry.**

Chapter 4: She is a Holy Maiden

I had that dream again.

I remembered that in that dream I was 6 and was exploring the compound. I loved playing when I was small, no child would tell you any different. I had found myself in every corner in that lavish house, all except one. For as long as I can remember and still ongoing, there was a small, one room, building that only the head of the house was allowed to enter.

Well in that dream, I broke the rules and entered the building. The door was left ajar in that dream and curiosity got the better of me.

The inside was dark, it was dusty, as though no one had cleaned.

At the end of the room, where the light was shining like a spotlight through a crack in the ceiling, was…

Something…

I don't remember what it was.

I remember the dark, ominous feeling that thing gave out when I saw it but at the same time I felt the calming and bright light that radiates from it.

What was it?

I've been getting these dream since I became a Devil.

-x-x-

Ever since that night with the Stray Devils, I've been seeing a different side of my sister. Sure she was still nice and helpful but she was also strong willed and commandeering.

Today was one of those days.

"Keep your back straight and relax."

She told me, I was feeling nervous about today. My body was aching the past 24 hours and my right hand was feeling slightly numb the whole day.

"Remember what I told you? Due to the inactivity, you body are not used to the magical energy flowing through it." She explained to me simply. "When you used magic, it sent your body into a bit of a shock. What I am doing now is help regulate its flow and to calm it down."

Yesterday, I tried my first spell.

My first spell was a success though! I managed to do what Onee-sama wanted me to do on the first try!

It was a fire spell known as Ansuz. It wasn't a Japanese word, despite the Akizuki being part of the Shinto religion. Apparently this was from the old Runic Language that came over from Germany. Our ancestors were German magicians that came to Japan hundreds of years ago during the Warring States Era to learn about Shinto magic. One of them ended up marrying a Shinto Priestess and their descendants had the ability to carry magic from both sides of the family. So apparently the Akizuki family was fairly new by many standards.

In the past few days I've been given five scrolls to read, each scroll detailing the 5 elements in Shinto Mythos, Fire, Water, Earth, Metal and Wood. These scrolls of elemental spells… well not really spells, were just equations and how to derive these equations in your head to use them to create a magical phenomenon. So that was a bit of a sad revelation on magic, magic was not based on the imagination of the mind but on the mathematical formulas that it can use. It wasn't romantic at all.

We use the Runic Alphabets as a sort of gate to release the equations in the form of magic. These Runic Alphabets ranges in about 29 letters, and can be combined to form different types of magic. Apparently, to fully master all of them was a difficult thing to do and Onee-sama is considered a genius to master all of them.

After she surprised us at the Stray Devil hunt, she and Rias-buchou had a long discussion in regards about me. There were sparks flying off the two and I remembered seeing the worried look my sister had for me. When she came over to me, she would proclaim to me that I was going to learn magic under her.

Up until over a week ago, I didn't know that the supernatural existed.

Until 3 days ago, I didn't realised that other religions were real. I thought it was just Christianity.

Until 3 days ago, I never realised that my family was connected to the supernatural and practicing magicians.

Magic was real and was living right under my nose…

"Here we go." She pressed a certain part of my back. I felt a surge of pain that quickly subsided. I felt the flow of energy flowing through me. It was different from when I felt the demonic powers moving around me.

"You should feel better now. Though I surprised that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it must be the demonic power that was coursing through you veins. With this we can continue on with our training. Do you remember the other equations from the scrolls?"

I nodded simply. The equations themselves weren't too hard, it was trying to remember the shape of the mantra that came with it. I remember Ansuz well because it looked like the letter 'F' for fire. But the others I will have to get used to it.

According to Rias-buchou and Onee-sama, demonic powers and magical powers are different forms of energy. As a Devil, using demonic is quite natural to the point where you don't realise you are using it. Onee-sama stated that the reason why I was able to do well for my first time was because of the usage of Demonic powers in conjunction with the magic I used. Everyone has the ability to use magic, what separates normal humans to magicians is their individual potential.

I breathed in heavily, what I was going to do was the rune magic for water.

I drew the rune in the air. The rune itself transformed into a blue magic circle.

"Berka-"

The magic circle blew up on me.

What happened?!

I remembered the formula right! I remembered the energy conversion and the how much was required!

"It is important make sure that the shapes are exact," she chuckled lightly. "Since you are in the early stages of your training, this was to be expected."

I guess this was to be expected. I was learning a whole new different alphabet, which was to be expected.

-x-x-

It was like a scene from a horror film…

Earlier that night, sometime after Issei-kun left for another client, Rias-buchou and Akeno-senpai sensed something dangerous was happening at the client's house.

When we had arrived into the house, there was blood everywhere. The room was dark and only lit by candles on the table. We saw the mangled up body of a man in the corner of the room. Was that our client!?

Issei-kun himself was lying on the floor injured. He had a big cut on his back. I could see Issei-kun looked like he was going cry when he saw us, as though he was grateful for us being there.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Yuuto-kun smiled at him.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno-senpai held a hand to mouth whilst keeping calm.

"Priest..." Koneko-san said quietly, eyeing the enemy in question.

The enemy himself was a young teenager, I think he was younger than us. He wore formal clothing to support the fact that he was a priest, as Koneko-san called him to be. He had silver hair and red eyes and it held such a crazed look to it.

The girl Issei-kun was covering was on the floor in shock, much like she was not signed up for this. She was a pretty foreigner, Caucasian with the blonde hair and green eyes to match. Her face held a form of natural innocence and the way she carried herself seemed to exude that brilliantly. She was petite, not like Koneko-san ad wore similar clothing to the priest.

"Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The priest started slashing his sword towards Issei-kun.

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Yuuto-kun blocked the priest's attack with his sword using his super speed. "I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" The priest ranted on and on whilst handling Yuuto-kun. They were evenly matched.

"Issei-kun!" I ran up towards Issei-kun to check in on him. That was when I noticed the bullet hole on his leg. "This is horrible…" I accidentally let those words slip. I ripped off a part of my skirt to cover the bullet wound. It was a clean shot and the wound needs to be covered to prevent blood loss.

"It's ok Kana-chan, it looks worse than it hurts." Issei-kun was trying to calm my nerves.

I flicked his head, "Issei-kun you idiot! Don't say things like that!"

My hands were shaking as I was doing trying to wrap the cloth around his leg, trying to remember what to do. I know days like this were normal and that as a Devil fighting was natural. I understand that!

Was I ready for this?

To be put into dangerous situations like this, constantly?

Rias-buchou told us the dangers and Onee-sama was teaching me to protect myself but am I ready to fight for my life like this?

They were exchanging swords but the priest was getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he was shaking his tongue and his head.

This guy was completely crazy! I mean who in their right does that with their tongue! GROSS!

Even Yuuto-kun held an anguished expression. "What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest…that's why you are a Stray Exorcist, right?" He ran up and threw a slash at the priest's mid-section.

The priest blocked the attack and began laughing like crazy, "Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I went astray! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

He aimed a shot at Yuuto-kun's head. Yuuto-kun arched his back to dodge the shot and kicked the priest in the chin. The priest rubbed his chin before wildly swinging at Yuuto-kun.

Yuuto-kun had a calm expression as they fought on, "You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

The boy priest, was still laughing and enjoying the fight. "You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" he was questioning our standpoint and our current lifestyle. I could tell but it was still wrong to indiscriminately kill people!

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-senpai was smiling, but her eyes were serious. It looked like she was going to jump in herself to deal with this priest.

The priest turned his attention to Akeno-senpai, his eye seemed to twitch. "Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" his voice seemed to jump in octaves as he spoke. He returned to his fight with Yuuto-kun as he spoke those words.

"Then disappear." The person who appeared on our side was Rias-buchou, her voice was low and cold.

"Issei, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Rias-buchou, who was apologising to Issei-kun, narrowed her eyes after seeing his wounds. "Issei. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" He tried to deceive us by laughing.

Rias-buchou didn't say anything to him and gave a cold expression to the priest. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" Her voice was low and sounds scary. Come to think of it, it was the first time I saw her pissed.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." He continued his mad rant.

A section of the furniture behind the priest was blown away. Rias-buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power, I saw her aura was seeping out of her slowly and uncontrollably.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Her intensity caused the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurked around the room. There were waves of demonic-power surrounding Rias-buchou, shooting out like crazy.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno-senpai detected something and informed us.

The Fallen Angels were approaching? Why would they come and help a priest? Wasn't the Church supported by the Angels?

Rias-buchou gives another stare at the priest. "Akeno, we will return to our headquarters. Prepare for teleportation. Kana, carry Issei over here."

"Yes." Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias-buchou urged her to.

"Y-Yes! Rias-buchou!" I carried him over.

Issei-kun then look at the blonde-haired nun. "Buchou! We have to take her as well!" he requested to Rias-buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

Issei-kun's eyes widened and reached out his hand to the nun, "Asia!" he called out her name.

"Issei-san, let's meet again." she said kindly, there were tears in her eyes.

Next moment, Akeno-san finished casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor started to glow blue again. It was time for us to go!

"Like I will let you escape!" The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him. By the time the priest smacked away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the club room.

-x-x-

"There are two types of Exorcists." Rias-buchou was explaining to both Issei-kun and I while Akeno-senpai was healing Issei-kun's leg. "The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one, Stray Exorcists."

"Stray?" I questioned. Again with that "Stray" naming.

Rias-buchou nodded. "Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed," Issei-kun interjected.

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us." I understood the situation as soon as she told us that much.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?" I asked, looking for clarification.

"Yes. That's why they are called 'Stray Exorcists'. So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a 'Stray Exorcist' who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

So not only do we have the threat of people from the church attacking us, we also have the threat of free agents with a grudge against us that wants to kill us?

Issei-kun then asked her. "Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight." Rias-buchou told him sternly.

Issei-kun couldn't say anything back to her.

There was a lot of politics play in a situation like this. Since the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were having an uneasy and fragile peace treaty, it was important to treat this as delicately as possible. I guess it was important to stay clear away from the Fallen Angels in order to make sure nothing huge happens.

I was worried about Issei-kun when I saw that disappointed face of his.

-x-x-

The next day after school, Issei-kun didn't come over for school.

Poor boy…

Ever since last night, he was so down. What really caught him down was about that nun, it didn't matter to him that he was almost killed. He was worried about that girl…What was her name? Asia?

It was a nice name. If she was anything like anything that Issei-kun said she was, maybe we could be friends?

I've made up my mind, during lunch today I would ask Rias-buchou to skip the club activities for today, I wanted to check up on Issei-kun.

As I walked into the old building, I felt a familiar presence. I don't know what it was, but this feeling, though it was telling me to get out of there, it also told me that it wasn't hostile. The two contradicting feelings pushed my curiosity into walking towards the clubroom. When I got to the door, I swallowed my spit and opened the door.

I blushed.

I saw the figure of the knight that saved me over a week ago. He stood there arms crossed as if he was waiting for a meeting and looked over his shoulder to the door. He still wore his full armour without his sword.

"Reinhard-san," I let out the name without thinking.

He raised his hand, "Yo, new devil-san. Have you settled down?" He greeted back.

I blushed when he greeted back. What was he doing here?!

"Ara, ara, Kana-chan. What are you doing here?" I heard Akeno-senpai's happy go lucky voice. I turned around to see Rias-buchou walking in through the other door with Akeno-senpai behind her.

"I-I came to ask Rias-buchou about Issei-kun and asked if I could skip the club activities today to see him." I mumbled slightly whilst waving my hands.

What the hell, Kana!?

It's not like I was pretending to hide anything!

"I can grant you that. Kana, you and Issei-kun, go way back right?" Rias-buchou asked.

"Y-Yes." I nodded.

"Then can I trust you to make sure he is ok?" Rias-buchou requested. I nodded in response, she was always fair to us, her servants. She then smiled, "Whilst you are here, you might as well stay." She turned to the knight in the room and said, "Shall we get this meeting started?"

Rias-buchou and Reinhard-san sat on opposite couch, facing each other. Akeno-senpai and I stood behind the Rias-buchou's couch.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Rias Gremory and members of her peerage." He started, he seemed polite.

"Welcome, Mr. Reinhard, to my territory." She greeted back, returning the gesture. She then decided to bring up a different subject, "I would like to say thank you for saving a member of my peerage, though I do wonder what made you decide to save my new servant."

He replied with a simple chuckle and rubbed the back of his helmet, it looked like it was a habit of his. "Well I just happened to be in the area whilst coming back from a job. My job as a mercenary tends to bring across the world, so I was crossing through Kuoh to pick some stuff when I came across her."

Rias-buchou crossed her arms under her breast and leaned back even further, "So what brings you here now?"

"Recently there have been a rise of Fallen Angels working in your territory," his voice changed, putting on a more serious tone.

Rias-buchou's eyes squinted. "Yes, I've begun to realise. We had a meeting with a few of them and their followers, they even had the nerve to nearly kill my servants more than once."

Reinhard-san looked up to both me and Akeno-senpai, "I see." He returned his attention to my master. "See my objective was what they were carrying over, a human cargo."

"Human cargo? You mean like human trafficking?" Akeno-senpai asked.

He nodded, "Yes. For what purpose, I don't know. I've been tasked by a certain someone to retrieve her and bring her back safely. It took me a while, but I've managed to track her here in Kuoh town from a little town in Italy."

"So that's why you want a meeting with me? To grant you permission to operate here for this job?"

"Whether or not I have your permission does not affect me the slightest, but out of respect for you, your house and your brother, I chose to come here to pay them."

"You seem confident in your skills," I could see the slight interest peeking in Rias-buchou's mind, "So what? Will you cause a ruckus whilst you are here?"

"It depends on the Fallen Angels themselves and whether they would let me go with their target," he joked.

"But if she is here with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't mean that she will go with you without any problems."

"I understand. I am doing this as a favour for my client as he was worried for her well-being," he explained. He seemed very much invested in this job.

"Um…What makes her so special then?" I asked, curious about this person.

He turned his attention to me and answered, "She was a member of the church with the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and was regarded as a 'Holy Maiden'. When she was excommunicated, apparently she was taken far from Italy into this eastern country."

"So we have your word that this girl is your only objective?" Rias-buchou questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard from my Queen and Knight that you carry a very dangerous weapon to us devils and you also carried a cross on you," Rias-buchou explained. I also did remember that, his sword was insane, it was like things you'd see in a shonen anime like Bleach. What was that sword? The aura itself was intense, it was similar to the light weapons by the Fallen Angels. And as for the cross…If I remember right, crosses are considered effective against us Devils. So was he equipped to fight against Devils?

The knight took on a thinking pose, "I see, you want to be certain of how much of a threat I am. I'm sure you understand, I had talked to the head of Akizuki Clan to get through to you?" he questioned, countering to Rias-buchou's question.

"You talked to Onee-sama?" I accidentally let out.

"So you are a member of that Clan?" he was genuinely surprised and after a few moments he said, "I see, you certainly have interesting members here Rias Gremory."

What was he thinking about?

"The family watches over everything you do in this territory whilst you do as you please as part of the agreement. I went to them to get a meeting with you and they were the ones that made sure I wasn't threat in the first place." He explained before he added, "If you still don't trust me, do you not see that I am currently unarmed? I am just a normal human having a peaceful meeting with devils without my sword and cross on me. You could kill me without a second thought."

Rias-buchou disputed, "So why didn't you come here without your armour if this meeting was to be peaceful? So why don't you take off that helmet of yours if you want us to trust you?"

"Don't get me wrong, Rias Gremory." His voice deepened, switching back to an authoritative state. "It is not that I don't trust you. I've heard many stories about the Gremory and their generosity. It's one of the reason why I am here today. If you ever lived a like mine, a life of a mercenary, I am sure you would understand the kind of enemies you gain along the way." He brought a hand to his helmet, as though remembering an important fact. "The name Reinhard itself is an alias to make sure no one knows who I really am, and the helmet helps reinforce that. So allow me to be selfish and keep this."

"I see." Rias-buchou was seemingly convinced with the answer. She then changed the subject, "So now that I have assured your objectives, what are you going to do from here?"

"I have a broker here that I am going to see after this meeting on the far end of town." He explained simply, "If anything happens, here is my contact information. I'll take my leave." He stood up after leaving a business card, similar to a salaryman. I guess that how you create a network.

Though I wonder what you would write on a business card for a mercenary.

I could just imagine a cute super-deformed of him holding his sword with the words. "If you need someone to kill, I've got the skill." Along with *INSERT RANDOM NUMBER HERE*.

I like to have a fun imagination ok…

"Oh I see you are part of Nazarick. I heard about the Guild Master, he is well respected member of the Magician's Association." Akeno-senpai said, inspecting the card.

Out of curiosity I took a look at the business card. It was a simple one, written on it was Nazarick Guild in big bold letters and he had his named printed on it too along with a set of numbers that I didn't understand. A phone number?

Nazarick?

What was that?

So there was no hook or cute drawing? That ruined my imagination.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take care, the supernatural is a dangerous world."

-x-x-

After school, I made a call to Issei-kun, asking him where he was. It took me a while, but he finally picked up. He was in the arcade, but he seemed a bit apprehensive about me coming to see him.

When I arrived, I could see why. He was in the arcade with the nun, Asia-san, and the two were having fun. I was surprised when I saw him and the girl together. When I came up to him, I pulled on his ear for ignoring Rias-buchou's orders. Asia-san, being a nice person tried to stop me by explaining what had been going on.

After a while, we both left her to play a racing game as we both had a small conversation.

"She seems nice." I started as I watched her play. I adjusted the bag holding my bokken to sit comfortably on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Asia is a really nice person. Nothing like the priest we met last night. She is calm, clumsy, sweet and sincere in everything she does," he held a proud smile on him when he said that as he looked at the foreign nun. She was happily playing and was truly enjoying herself. You could tell he cared for her very much.

"I see," A long silence befell us. I worked up the courage to bring up his injuries, "Ho-"

"I want to get stronger." He said suddenly, he was looking down to the ground away from me. He took a deep breath before he explained to me.

"If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others. I want to get stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now. There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream. Since then, I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling."

He beat his chest, and stood proudly, "All right. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers. I'm not happy, but I'm might ask Kiba and you to teach me how to use sword. Anyway, I have my plans now, I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own. I'm a Pawn, but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I understood where he was coming from. He was talking about last night's incident. I remembered his look of despair and his worry for Asia-san.

I smiled before I looked up. "I understand that, I really do. I am also a Pawn and new to this world. The world is big and full of dangers, that's what I learnt. In preparation for this, Onee-sama is teaching me how to use magic to protect myself. I also want to ask people for help."

"I forgot to ask, how was Shizuka-san feeling about us being Devils?" he asked when he heard about Onee-sama. Like me, he was deeply surprised about Onee-sama's and in turn my family's affiliation to the supernatural.

I lightly giggled, "She was a bit pissed but after hearing from both me and Rias-buchou, she was ok. She said she wasn't surprised that you being a Devil, seeing how lustful you are."

"I-I'm sorry! I am a healthy boy!" his face was red, embarrassed. He had his back turned towards me.

I giggled some more before I returned to the original subject, "But yeah, I also want to learn how to use my Demonic Power from Akeno-senpai and Rias-buchou and I want to improve on my sword skills. So I think it's better if we both ask Yuuto-kun in the future."

I looked to his back and remembered that cut he had from before. "When you were lying on the floor injured, to be honest, I was scared. It was nothing like you see in the anime that we watch. My hands couldn't stop shaking when I wanted to help you. That was when I realised that I wasn't ready to face such a world. Do I have the resolve to fight?"

"Kana-chan…" Issei-kun began. But I cut him off.

"You're great, Issei-kun. You have a dream that you could jump head first without a worry, to become a Harem King. It's simple and you're willing to do what it takes and even fight for it."

A small silence fell upon us.

"Sorry, I made you listened to me go on." I started, not wanting to make the situation about me.

"Its fine, we are both in the same boat. Thank you, Kana-chan. You helped me when I was feeling down. The two of us have our journey from the bottom." Issei-kun smiled as he said that. "So Shizuka-san has been teaching you magic?"

I grinned at the question, "Hehe. Yup, and I made my first spell two days ago and it was a success!" I stuck my chest out to say that I was a proud woman.

"Woah that was fast!" I saw he too was excited. Hehe. He always joined in on my antics.

"Just you wait, I'll be like a Magical Girl one day soon!" I raised my right arm and tensed the muscles.

"You mean like a Magical Devil?" he deadpanned.

I started playfully hitting him, "No! Don't ruin it for me!" I hate it when he burst my bubble, it's no fun.

"I get it! Stop!" he said whilst weakly stopping me from hitting him.

Then we both lost sight of Asia-san. When we looked around, she was standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?" Issei-kun asked. She looked like she really wanted something.

"N-No… I-It's nothing." She did not want to tell us.

"Is there something you want?" I asked. Then I looked to see what was inside the crane game.

When I looked inside the crane game, there is a doll of 'Rache-kun' inside. It was a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it was popular across the world. So I guess Asia-san must have seen it somewhere before.

"Asia-san, do you like Rache-kun?" I asked.

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…" Asia's face went red, and she nodded her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!" Issei-kun then spoke up.

"Eh? B-But…!" she was trying to protest against it but Issei-kun stopped her.

"It's okay, I will get it."

He put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane. On his first try he dropped the doll on a good location, and on his second try he missed. On his third and fourth try he missed it again as well, but when Asia-san became worried on his fifth try, he finally managed to get it.

"Yeah!" he made a victory pose and took Rache-kun. He then gave it to Asia-san. "Here you go, Asia."

Asia-san became so happy that she held the doll to her chest. "Thank you very much, Issei-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." Issei-kun said proudly, he had his good points too.

Asia-san smiled in an almost bitter way, but she was still smiling happily. "No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

What was wrong with her? Why did she looked so sad? "Asia-san, wh-?!"

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!" Issei-kun stated before he took Asia-san's hand and went further into the game centre.

"Hey Issei-kun!" I called as I ran after them when I realised I was left alone.

-x-x-

"Ah, we played a lot today." Issei-kun said, it was already evening and we ended by the Kuoh Town park lake.

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" Asia-san said, she was getting a bit sleepy. It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game centre and other shops.

"Oh." Issei-kun almost tripped over. "Ouch." He winced.

I saw him grab his leg in pain. It's the wound from yesterday. Looks like the place where he was shot by that priest still hurts.

"Hey, Issei-kun, are you ok?" I asked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to hold him up.

"Issei-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…" Asia-san's expression showed genuine worry. Asia-san kneeled down to check on his leg where he was shot, "Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure." He lift his trousers to have his calf exposed. I could still see the bullet mark was still there.

Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle green light enveloped on his calf.

Was this a form of power? A magical ability?

I don't see a magic circle that my sister or Akeno-senpai would usually use.

Was this a Sacred Gear?

"How is it?" Asia finished her healing, and she urged him to move.

Issei-kun moved his leg a bit. "This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!" He separated himself from me and began jumping around.

"Hey! Issei-kun! Be careful!" I told him.

"Try and catch me Kana-chan!" he instigate me into playing with him.

Asia-san smiled happily when she sees us.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?" Issei-kun asked. Looks like he had the same idea as I did.

"Yes, it is." She answered simply.

Just like we both thought. It's a great Sacred Gear.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is." Issei-kun told her.

Though I do wonder, what was Issei-kun's Sacred Gear's ability?

Asia-san put on a shocked face after hearing his confession. "Issei-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. She then got down and started to cry.

What was going on? Why would she be upset about her power? Was she ok?

"Hey Issei-kun! What did you say to her?!" I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

Issei-kun rubbed his head. "I don't know!"

"No no no. I thinks its better I tell you both." Asia-san told us, trying to stop me and Issei-kun from fighting.

We sit on the bench by the lake.

"When I was a baby, my parents abandoned me. They left me outside of a church in a small town in Italy. When the kind nuns found me, apparently I couldn't stop crying. I grew up becoming a strong follower of the Church and the teachings of God. When I was 8, there was a wounded puppy, and I prayed hard for its recovery and that God would spared the puppy. When I did, a miracle happened, the puppy had healed and a person from the main Catholic Church witnessed that miracle. I moved to a different church and I was called a 'Holy Maiden' because of my healing power. Many people had come to visit me when they were injured or sick and I was asked to heal them. I was so happy with the idea that I had possessed the power to help other people. I finally felt like I had a purpose in life. I wanted to continue the work of God and help many more people."

Her expressions suddenly changed, becoming gloomier as she entered a sad bit of her backstory, "One day, by coincidence, I came across wounded Devil. He was horribly wounded and looked like he was about to pass on. I couldn't ignore him, so I had used my powers to heal him. I had saved him, but in return a man from the church had witnessed the act and told the church. They were saying words like, "She had the power to heal devils," or, "something absurd like that has never happened before!" or, "The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" and ended up calling me a 'Witch'. For them the power to heal Devils or Fallen Angels was not right and anyone with my kind of power is a heretic. So I was excommunicated from the church and I ran away."

"That was when you were found by the Fallen Angels?" I asked.

"Yes, but even then I still try and follow the teachings of God and I believe that my current sufferings were simply a test from God."

I could see the tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." The girl wiped her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her.

I couldn't help but feel horrible for her.

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and talk…" She was full of tears. It was such a simple wish.

I couldn't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. I gave her a hug and held her in my arms. She had been waiting for God to save her the whole time.

I was stupefied by the situation. How could she have gone through so much? She was so sweet and innocent but she had gone through a horrible trial. Did no one tried to be her friend?

Now that I think about it, was she the Holy Maiden that Reinhard-san was looking for? If she was ex-communicated from the church, and Reinhard-san was going to bring her 'back safely', does he mean that he was going to bring her back to church? Won't she get killed for being called a heretic?

Issei-kun took her hand and said it to her while looking directly to her eyes which was wet with her tears. "Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends. I am sure Kana-chan agrees with me!"

Asia-san stood there looking puzzled. I was also surprised at his commitment. I nodded with Issei-kun statement, then with reinforced vigour I told her.

"We're D-Devils, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number." He told her and gave her his telephone number.

"T-That's right! I wanna be your friend too!" I added as I grabbed her other hand.

"Why?" she asked, she looked like she was going to cry again.

"It's not why! Asia, you hung out with us for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right?" I told her.

She nodded slowly out of confusion.

"Then we are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" Issei-kun added.

"Is that a pact with a Devil?" she asked.

Issei-kun shook his head, "It's not! Asia, Kana-chan and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want!"

"And we can watch films, do each other's hair and be there for whenever the other person needs it. Because that's what friends do together! Okay?" I told her.

Asia-san put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad. More like tears of joy.

"…Issei-san, Kana-san. I have no common sense." She said modestly.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around, you would learn eventually." I told her, trying to ease her worry.

"I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!" Issei-kun added.

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly. "You talked to us normally for a whole day. That was fine. We are already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?" she asked both of us.

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." Issei-kun nodded happily to her question.

She nodded her head and smiled.

Yeah, with this it will OK. We were friends! But this situation sure made me blush when I think about it.

If Asia-san will smile, then it's okay.

"It's impossible."

I remembered that voice all too well. It was impossible to forget the voice of someone who killed you.

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I was speechless. A slender girl with silky black hair, the familiar visage of the winged woman who killed us.

That Yuuma was standing there.

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?" Issei-kun's voice was shaking.

What was she doing here?

She laughed when she heard Issei-kun's trembling voice. "Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst." She still had that voice that sounded more like a bewitching adult.

"Raynare-sama…" Asia-san calls her by that name.

Raynare? So that was her real name? Yuuma was not her real name? I guess that made sense. That person over there was a Fallen Angel. Her real name was Raynare.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want?" I demanded.

She scorned when I said that to her. "I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." She stared at us as though she was disgusted at us, "That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Run? What does she mean? Did Asia-san runaway?

"No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia-san replies back with disgust. She did run away.

What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I also took the time to look for you. Stop being such a troublesome bitch! " Raynare approached us. Asia-san hid behind both me and Issei-kun. Her body was shaking with fear.

We stepped forward to protect her. I pulled out the bokken in my bag and held it aimed towards her.

"What the hell did you do to her that made her run away?" I roared.

She slowly hovered towards us, "A little wooden toy like that would just get yourself killed." She ignored my question.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?" Issei-kun questioned further.

She took offence to Issei-kun's name calling. "Low-class Devils, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" Raynare gathered light in her hand.

Was that a spear?

We were killed once because of it.

We needed to make the first move.

We need to get away from Raynare. We can't get to the school, Rias-buchou and the others would be in trouble. My house? Oooh…It's possibly the same. Considering political ramifications of something like this. Would an outsider like Onee-sama be okay?

"S-Sacred Gear!" When he shouted towards the sky loudly, lights covered his left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Seeing his Sacred Gear, Raynare showed a shocked expression for a moment and then started to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! It was just a simple Twice Critical!" The Fallen Angel laughed hysterically.

What? What's so funny? Sacred Gears are supposed to be awesome abilities endowed to us by God.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the 'Twice Critical'. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

The ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of his Sacred Gear? That still sounds good.

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!" Then the jewel on the gauntlet started to glow upon his command.

 _"Boost!"_

The gauntlet roared. Next moment, I saw a green light enveloping Issei-kun.

I could see the impressive power surging from him.

Next thing I knew was the spear of light pierced through his stomach.

He fell down.

"Issei-kun!" I cried but I couldn't move. I had my bokken still aimed at her. My hands were shaking again. I couldn't fully take my attention off her.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?"

This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. If we don't get that treated he could die.

I saw her coming closer.

No!

I can't let him die again!

I gained back the resolve to fight, I tighten my grip around my bokken and roared.

I stood in front of Issei-kun and threw my right hand out and drew the letter, remembering the important formulas. "Anzus!" The letter itself transformed into a fiery red magic circle that fired a stream of flames at the Fallen Angel.

She easily dodged the attack.

"Oooh. I see the girl from before had learned a bit of magic since I last saw her." I saw her licked her lips in anticipation.

"I got more where that came from!" I drew a different letter, "Berkano!" the blue magic circle appeared and I aimed the circle at the water under Raynare's feet. The water shot up at her but the pressure itself wasn't strong enough to hurt the winged beauty. Instead she just looked like she had a shower.

What the hell?!

What is with that Water Spell!? I drew it right! I remembered everything I needed for it!

"Hahaha!" She was laughing at the pathetic attempt of a magic cast. "I see Rune Magic huh? But your element seems to be off. You should go back to school and learn about your affinity, little child!"

She threw a spear of light at me. I swiped the spear away from me but my bokken broke apart from the weapon.

"So what's that little toy supposed to do against me again?" She said as she readied another spear.

I cursed at the bokken being broken so easily. I know it wasn't much, but I prepared it for situations like this.

I saw a green light in the corner of my vision. I turned to see the green light enveloping around my body.

When I look, Asia-san was healing Issei-kun's wound. She was putting her hand on his stomach and was healing his wound for him. I saw that she had dropped Rache-kun on the floor. The spear of light in his stomach gradually got smaller, and it eventually disappeared.

"Asia. If you don't want those Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the 'Twilight Healing', is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill these Devil." Raynare gave a cruel ultimatum.

Was she using us as hostages?!

"S-Shut up! I can defeat you—" Issei-kun was defiant against a threat like that.

"Yes, I understand." Asia accepts the Fallen Angel's order. We were both shocked at her seemingly obedient answer.

"Asia-san!" I grabbed her arm. I didn't want her to leave. She didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Issei-san, Kana-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun." She makes a big smile. After she confirmed that Issei-kun was completely healed, she gently pushed my arm off and walked towards Raynare.

I was too shocked to do anything.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering." Raynare put on a dark smile, her teeth even distorted to the point that her teeth looks like shark teeth.

Also what did she meant by ritual!? It only sounds like something bad!

I then shout towards Asia. "Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

"I-I have to protect Asia!" Issei-kun mumbled. He was visibly upset about this.

She turns around, but she is still smiling at us.

"Goodbye." She said her farewell.

Raynare held Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devils, looks like you two were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Issei-kun," she said the last sentence in a cutesy voice. The Fallen Angel sneered at us and flew up high while holding Asia-san. They disappeared into the sky. What was left were me, Issei-kun, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia-san has left behind.

I couldn't do anything.

Issei-kun couldn't do anything.

I could see the frustration building up in him, "'I will protect Asia'… what a laugh." Issei-kun got on his knees and started punching the ground. I saw him crying out with frustration. I bite my lips hard and ran up towards him and pulled on his arm.

"Asia…" he called out the name of my friend towards the sky but there was no reply.

"Asia!" Tears were falling from his eyes as he screamed towards the sky.

I was starting to tear up too. I picked up the Rache-kun on the floor.

Damn it, why can't we do anything?

-x-END-x-

 **There you have it Chapter 4! I know its been a slow build up to the end of Volume 1, and I promise the next chapter is the final chapter for Volume 1. By the way, Kana is physically based off Haruko Amaya from Maken-Ki. Thank you for being patient with me!**


	5. We're Saving Asia!

**Welcome Back! I am happy to say that Chapter 5 is up. This chapter will be based around 3 or 4 POV. Kana's will be in First Person POV, with the rest in Third Person POV.**

 **Originally this chapter would be the Conclusion of Volume 1, but I kinda overdid it, so I thought I'd split it into 2 Chapters for simplicity's sake. I'll put up Chapter 6 hopefully within the next 2 weeks but since I am a bit busy with other work. It may take some time. Please be patient with me!**

Chapter 5: We're Saving Asia (First Half)

It's during days like these that makes Reinhard glad to be back in Kuoh Town. Despite everything, it was nice small town with a peaceful livelihood. If he ever had the chance, he'd move here but due to his current circumstances and his work, he would have to put those plans on hold.

Currently he wasn't wearing his armour, instead he wore simple civilian clothing, with a blue hoodie worn over a white long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. In his backpack he had kept his helmet and kept his sword in a guitar case.

In the interest of keeping his identity a secret, he wore the hood up and held his head low.

Despite him wondering across town like this, he was still on a mission. He had a broker here in the region that likes to move around due to his business. He had kept tabs on his whereabouts and he had heard rumours in Nazarick.

He turned right into a dark alleyway. At the end of the alleyway was a small Love Hotel that couples would go to have vaginal intercourse. That place was not his target, but rather the door that was beside the entrance to the hotel.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out his helmet. He pulled back his hoodie to wear his helmet. When he arrived at the door, he knocked on it. After a while, the door opened to the bouncer, a humanoid boar dressed in biker clothing. With a purple Mohawk and greyish brown skin, he stood tall and was physically imposing.

He physically inspected the armless knight, checking for any weapons before he asked for the password. Reinhard simply replied the password before the bouncer was satisfied with his reply.

When the bouncer opened the door, he could hear the loud music booming from the inside. When he stepped inside and walked down the empty hallway, he had entered a different dimension. What makes it easy for the owner to transport his business quickly is to use magic to turn any door he wanted to into the entrance to the establishment. Currently he was in the Underworld, he always knew that, the empty hallway itself was a physical representation of the link created to instantly transport people between the Human World and the Underworld.

That form of magic itself was high levelled, and highly expensive.

The place inside was dimly lit, with candle illuminating the room to show off its brick walls, covered in thin red drapes line with gold. The mahogany wooden tables and chairs were lined in a semi-circular fashion within wooden cubicles. The room had a scented smell to it, one that would help relax the customers. The music itself was a form of smooth jazz that helped set the mood.

Generally walking around the room were his staff, beautiful women were skin tight and next-to-nothing clothing to show off their hourglass figure. Their small dragon-like wings and spaded tail-end were out openly and proudly. They had a pair of horns on their head which somehow made them exotic and complemented their outfits very well. The staff that works here were Succubus, demonic being, not unlike Devils, which thrives on the life force of other races.

The patrons consists of many different races. The helpless humans themselves were under a glamour magic to believe that they were in a human institution. He could see a Minotaur, a devil, magicians, and many more indulging themselves in the services the institution provides.

"I see we have an unusual customer today," he heard before he turned around to see a tall, voluptuous woman leaving nothing to the imagination. She had long pink hair pulled back by lacy black piece of clothing with her horns peeking through. She wore a black, almost see-through lingerie and the skimpiest thong. She had her lacy black gloved hand near her pink glossy lips. "Good evening, I am Ageha. I will be your server for today, how may I help?"

"I am looking for your boss, Ansiel, I know he is in today." He told her as he looked at her straight in the eyes. He hated being in here, he was a bit young for this establishment and he grew up as a God-fearing man. But he always understood that with this world, he had to step into unsavoury places at times.

"I see…" she replied, looking at him and inspecting him up and down. She already knew that he was not a regular customer. "…What would you want from him…?"

"I only need information." He answered back simply before he walked towards one of the doors that was to the left of the room. It was Ansiel's room.

He felt her touch on his shoulder. He saw her purple painted nails growing, longer and sharper, almost trying to threatened him, "Even still if you are one of his 'clients', then I can't let yo-"

A male voice, almost singing-like, interrupted her.

"Ooooh, I see the knight is in today." He looked up to see the youth-look of the owner, Ansiel. He was dressed similar to a Greek scholar back in ancient Greece, which showed off his chiselled body and pale white skin. His golden hair reach down to his chin could be described as beautiful, he was handsome with golden eyes that enhanced his exotic look. Hanging off each side of him were two beautiful Succubi. "Its fine babe, he is allowed." He told Ageha, who nodded hesitantly before returning to her other duties.

"You look well Ansiel." Reinhard tossed him a gold coin. The simple gold coin was the currency for the underworld's black market.

"So how do you like the music? I got new speakers from the humans and it's great! Human minds are amazing, and the technology they create always surprises me." Ansiel began as they were walking into his personal office.

The swordsman could tell he was trying to make small talk. One thing about Ansiel that he can say for sure was that he was narcissistic, his constant attempt at small talk and his stylistic choice of clothes supported those. He was an Incubus, he had pride over his looks.

He heard the cheeky request from his usual info broker, "Since you are here, why don't you indulge in my main business?"

Reinhard expected that question coming sooner or later, it was part of their low-key banter which Reinhard would indulge from time to time. "I won't do that. I know fully well how your main business feeds your other business."

Ansiel could only chuckle from that response and sigh. "Ah ever so elusive and cautious. I would like to know what goes through that mind of yours." He took a seat on his red, expensive looking couch, with his girls by his side, snuggling up to him, "So what does the young mercenary want from me?"

Reinhard sat down on the opposite couch, "I want information on a group of Fallen Angels that have made their base here in Kuoh Town, where they are, their numbers and their objective which involves a Sister from Italy. I know you have clients from the Fallen Angels and Devil sides in your main business."

He heard the clicking noise that signal annoyance.

Ansiel's face changed from his usual flirtatious attitude to a more serious attitude, he looked to the girls beside him and signalled them to leave. Once they had left, he returned his attention to Reinhard. "You know my policy, Reinhard. I don't deal in anything related to the Three Factions. Even if I do know what you are talking about, I can't say that what you are looking for is hardly worth your time."

"You know Ansiel…" Reinhard stood up and walked over to the window. He started playing with the curtains with his fingers. "I seem to understand that you are operating illegally. I wonder what would happen if the right authorities were to find out about you." He threatened. His voice getting low.

He could see the small sweat sliding down Ansiel's face. His voice was slightly shaken at this. "You can't blackmail me, even if the human's peace keeping forces were to come here, what I run is not prostitution in the slightest. My girls give them dreams that they desired to relieve of their stress and in payment a miniscule, not even a fraction of their life force is taken from them. Besides, the humans will forget about everything anyway. And as for the Devils that lives here, as long as it doesn't interfere with their contracts business then I don't see any harm in it."

It was true, though in the Underworld the legal, moral and ethical questions of prostitution did not exist and that what his business does was far less serious that prostitution by Human standards, the problems lies on where and how he gains his clientele.

Operating in the Human world would usually create competition for other supernatural beings in which Humans were counted as their main source of profit. This was true for Devils and their contracts, the Church and their believers and their faith, he had even heard of female members of the Nekomata race, running a Cat Girl café.

The nature of problem lies on where Ansiel was operating. He was currently operating on the grounds of where two Devil Heiresses were governing over and where a Shinto Family overlooks. Majority of Devil's were not known for friendly competition and sharing. If word had been known that Ansiel had been stealing possible contracts, there would be hell to pay.

He let out an amused chuckle. As he expected, he was not one for blackmail. He just never understood the craft well enough. "You know I joke. I know how you operate, and I know that you would use whatever you can to continue both businesses." He rummaged through his pockets and flicked another gold coin at Ansiel with his thumb.

Ansiel sighed in relief after he caught the coin. His mood returned to his original flirtatious self. "Haha. Is this girl really worth 2 gold coins? You sure you want to be wasting your money like this?"

"Its fine. So will you tell what I need?" Reinhard questioned. He sat back down by then.

"A little black bird did come here recently and from him, my girls brought me an interesting piece of information."

-x-x-

Rias-buchou had slapped Issei-kun on his cheek.

You could tell she had enough of his outburst, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister." She had her foot down.

After the incident in the Kuoh Town Park Lake, we both ran back to the school and told her what had happened with both Asia-san and Raynare. After we had done so, Issei-kun proposed to go to that Church to stop the Fallen Angels and to save Asia-san.

Rias-buchou on the other hand said, repeatedly, that she wouldn't get involved in this matter.

We both were not able to agree with her decision. I knew it was wrong to ignore with Asia-san but I also understood the reason why she said no. Issei-kun knew it too but he tried to convince her anyway. That's why she slapped him.

I was held back by it but in the end I worked up enough courage to ask for her permission too.

Rias-buchou then turned to me with the same serious face that she had on Issei-kun. She was not impressed by my supporting of the idea.

After he held his cheek for a bit he then told her, "Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

I was surprised by the statement that Issei-kun made.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias-buchou warned him, she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check and was trying to speak calmly to him. "Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." He retorted.

"Issei-kun!" I was shocked by his suggestion. He was being stupid! "You can't go in there on your own, you will die there. Rias-buchou said that once you die there will be nothing left and we can't save you! This was not like last time!"

"Then what do you propose we do? Leave her be? We both promised to be friends with her! I can't abandoned her!" he snapped at me.

I was held back at the thought before I snapped back it him, "Of course I want to save her! She is my friend too! You don't think I don't want to ask Rias-buchou to let us go?! But I can't let you leave! You'll die!"

"Why don't you two understand?" I think it's the first time I've seen Rias-buchou this enraged, it was a clash of will at this point between the two.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" Issei-kun repeated again.

I bit my lip.

I know, I know that. I promised to be her friend but what can we do? The two of us were not enough to deal with the Fallen Angels and Exorcists living in the church. Our only hope was to ask for help from Rias-buchou and club. We were on our wits end.

Rias-buchou then replied, "That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" he questioned back.

They glared at each other.

They were both equally stubborn.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." Rias-buchou explained her reasoning.

"Rias-buchou, please, Asia-san is not our enemy." I pleaded with her.

She turned to me, "Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. You two have to forget about her."

Then Akeno-senpai came up and whispered into Buchou's ear.

What was it? Did something happen? Akeno-senpai also had a serious expression.

Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-senpai, makes a serious face.

Just as I thought, something definitely happened.

Buchou looked at us, and then looked at the remaining members. "I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

What was going on? What were they going to do?

"Rias-buchou! We haven't finish—"

Buchou put her index finger on my lips. "Kana, there are a couple of things I need to tell you…Issei too… First one. You think that a 'Pawn' just a sacrificial piece, right?"

We nodded quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. 'Pawn' has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the 'Promotion'." She explained.

Promotion? That sounded familiar but what did that mean?

"Just like the actual chess game, 'Pawn' can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the 'King' piece. For the both of you, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the 'King'."

So you are saying that we have to ability to change to other pieces like a Knight, Rook, Bishop or even a Queen?!

"Since it hasn't been that long since you two became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for the both of you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a 'Queen'. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for 'Promotion' within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"For you Kana, I know you have only just learned Magic but here is a quick reminder of Demonic Powers. It works through the power of your imaginations. If you wish for it truly, you can use Demonic Powers. I have faith in your abilities."

Like that she explained. I did remember her telling me about the mechanics of using Demonic powers once out of curiosity. When she had told me that it works through the imagination of the user, my mind went ablaze. I was delighted when I learnt that this was more in common with the magic I see in anime.

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear, Issei. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." Rias-buchou starts to stroke his cheek with her hand. "Desire… Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear?

Issei-kun looked to be in deep contemplation of what Rias-buchou had told him.

"There's one last thing you should never forget…even a 'Pawn' can take down the 'King'. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. Both of you can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleported through the magic-circle along with Akeno-senpai.

The only ones left were Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-san and I.

After taking a deep breath, Issei-kun was already about to leave.

"Issei-kun…" I began.

"Hyoudou-kun." Yuuto-kun then said. "Are you going?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her." He told us when he stopped by the door.

"You will get killed." I spoke up in response. "Especially if you go alone. Let me come." I said to him. I clenched my fist. "I made a promise to her, I have to keep it. I would feel horrible to not do anything." I spoke my mind.

"Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use 'Promotion', you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels with just the two of you." Yuuto-kun said, warning us.

I already know that. We both were very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free." Issei-kun said in defiance.

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless." Yuuto-kun added.

"Then what am I supposed to do!" he shouted at him.

He then replied it straight at him. "I'm going too."

"What?" I was surprised at that statement.

Next thing I knew he already equipped himself with his sword.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them." He explained simply.

Detest? Why?

I am going to make a mental note of that to ask later.

I guess there are layers to everyone.

He then explained. "Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King'. So isn't she indirectly telling us that 'I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is'?"

So he had dissected Rias-buchou's words for us.

"Ah." I finally realise it. I see, so that's what she meant.

That's why she told us the information about 'Promotion'.

"Buchou indirectly approved you two to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you two by locking both of you up somewhere." Yuuto-kun laughed.

I guess I underestimated Rias-buchou. She was simply testing us on our resolve and was already ok with us going ahead.

Thank you Rias-buchou! I promised I will not disappoint you and become stronger in the future!

I noticed Koneko-san approached Issei-kun. "I'm going as well." She said in her usual quiet voice.

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?" Issei-kun was surprised. I can't say I wasn't surprised to hear that too.

"I feel uneasy for letting you two go." She said before she gripped on my sleeve.

"Koneko-san, thank you." I smiled at her words. Despite her seemingly empty expressions, she does care about us.

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!" Issei-kun was smiling gratefully whilst grabbing her shoulders.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well…?" Yuuto-kun puts on a sad smile at the sight of being ignored.

I panicked slightly at the sight of the cute troubled handsome look he had. "O-Of course Yuuto-kun! We are both grateful for your assistance." I bowed whilst also forcing Issei-kun to bow too.

All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!" Issei-kun began, seemingly leading the charge.

Like this, the four of us headed towards the Church.

-x-x-

Though we agreed to do so. There was a small errand I had to do. Since my home was a quick detour on the way to the church, I had wanted to pick something up to help me be more useful.

Sure I had learn some form of Magic since I became a devil, but unlike everyone else in the group, I probably was the weakest. Rias-buchou was a high-class devil with powerful demonic powers, Akeno-senpai was a highly skilled user of the demonic powers too, Yuuto-kun was fast and was also good with swords, Koneko-san was insanely strong too, Issei-kun may not seemed much, but I could see the potential of doubling's ones power.

Plus before I could use magic, I knew how to use a sword. That was where my strengths lie, I knew it. Which was why I came home.

Before Otou-sama passed away, he had given me a katana as a present. He said that it would be useful in the futures to come. It was the last memento that he had given me, so I was reluctant to use, fearing I would break it.

But I needed it.

I had decided, I would be strong for Asia-san's sake. I would make my resolve right now to save Asia-san. When I found the katana, I pulled it out slightly to check whether it had dulled over the years of neglect.

Everything looked good so far. It was ti-

"What are you doing?"

The voice made me jumped. The voice belong to Onee-sama, who stood by the door with a serious face on her.

"Why are you taking that sword out?" she questioned. "Are you going somewhere dangerous?" She was in big sister mode. It was a mode I seldom see from her but it was a scary mode I for as long as I could remember.

"Onee-sama…" I began wondering what I was going to tell. But I decided on telling her the truth simply. "I am."

She looked very much unimpressed with my answer and crossed her arms before she ask, "Where is your master? I want a word with her."

"I don't know where Rias-buchou went but me, Issei-kun, and the rest of the group are going to the church to save a friend."

She was surprised at the reply. "A church? That place is dangerous. You could die, Kana!" she grabbed my shoulders.

I could see the fear in her eyes. I swallowed my spit before I told her. "I know that." I had decided I was doing this for the sake of someone else, "I don't want to lose Asia-san. Asia-san is an important friend of mine. I've decided that I will fight, I won't run and I face the fights I see head on. Onee-sama please let me fight!"

A short silence befell upon the both of us. I could see my sister contemplating.

She began, "As a rule, I can't join as I can't take sides in an altercations between the Three Factions." With that she left me alone.

Did she let me do as I pleased?

Right now I had no time to contemplate what she was thinking. Right now I have something to fulfil. With the katana wrapped in a cloth, I left for the front door. To my surprised, I saw Onee-sama standing there with a straight sword in her hand.

"I think this would be more suited to your needs." She held out the sword for me to take. I took the sword and pulled it out to inspect the blade. The sword itself was straight double-edged sword similar to a Chinese Jian, probably slightly wider blade width, and the handle itself was two handed. I could feel magic coming off the sword.

From I had remembered when I studied swordsmanship from Otou-sama, this sword was commonly known as a tsurugi. It was a type of sword used before the invention of the katana around the 1300s Japan.

"This sword is an old sword passed down from generation to generation. It holds no special abilities, other than it was enchanted to be more durable and stronger than normal swords. It won't break so easily against light weapons unlike that katana you have there." Onee-sama explained.

Going from that, I was surprised. Was she openly letting me go? "Onee-sama, I am sorry." I bowed. "Thank you for going along with my selfishness."

She took my katana off from me. "Now go. You are pressed for time now, aren't you?"

I smiled to her and nodded before I walked out the door.

-x-x-

"When you get back, there is something I want to show you."

Shizuka whispered to herself. She knew Kana would be ok. She had faith in her abilities. When she comes back, Shizuka would show her what was inside that forbidden room. She deserves to know.

-x-x-

Akeno Himejima followed her master and best friend Rias Gremory diligently into the forest. They had arrived outside of the forest through a transportation circle. Even at this distance, she still could feel the hostile air that had surrounded the church.

According to her familiars, a group of small Oni, ogres which lived off the land, they had found that a group of Fallen Angels had been setting up camp in the Church. Their plan involved former members of the Church, including the young nun that her cute junior had been smitten with. What they had confirmed, after she had conferred with her master was that this group of Fallen Angels were an independent group and that there were no consequences of their demise. A concept basically similar to Stray Devils. She didn't mind, she had a huge dislike for Fallen Angels anyway.

The plan was, though she had some objections to it, was to distract the Fallen Angels which had casted their security net around the church whilst their juniors would storm through the main church. For her master, it was a test to really showcase Issei's ability and to battle test Kana's fighting ability. Yuuto and Koneko were there as a form of buffer to help protect them as they fought through the trials.

Though that was the case, it would seem that she and her master were a tad late. What they saw was the Knight they had met earlier today during lunch standing proud in his armour, looking up at a winged child sitting up by a tree. She had blonde hair stylized into twintails and had large blue eyes. She wore what could be described as Gothic Lolita attire. Her dress was black with white frills, a large black bow on the front and white thigh-high socks.

When Rias had seen him, she decided to hide and watch the altercation occur from afar.

"What do I have here?" the child-like Fallen Angel looked like she was elevated from boredom before she jumped down and landed gracefully. "I'll introduce myself as the Fallen Angel, Mittelt." She introduced herself before politely curtsying before him. She could see multi-coloured stars flying off from her.

'Why, how polite of her,' Akeno had thought, smiling at the sight.

"Fine then, as the Code of Chivalry must properly be exercised, then I shall give my name as well. I am Reinhard." He returned the favour whilst bowing with his right arm on his heart. "I guess, this means that my plan to simply walk in was just misguided?" he questioned.

"Was he actually planning on walking in on a place fortified by Fallen Angels?" Rias whispered.

Akeno thought so too, for him to be nonchalant in his situation, he must think highly of his skills.

Mittelt simply grinned in reply, "Nope, they just didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of their ritual."

"I see. So the ritual had begun." Reinhard said in response. He began walking up towards the Fallen Angel who stood between him and the church.

Mittelt stood her ground, "I won't let you through. Looks like you have to play with me first before you can get into the church."

He looked over the girl's shoulder at the entrance. Akeno too looked to see her juniors running into the formerly Holy building.

He chuckled at the sight, "Just like the group of Devils that just went in?"

"Wait, seriously?" The loli's eyes went wide in surprised before looking back to confirmed what had transpired. "They even went through the front entrance!? Dammit! I kept imagining that they would be sneaking in through the side!" she frantically went on and as stomped on the floor in annoyance.

It was a cute scene to watch, Akeno had thought.

She then regained her composure, "It doesn't matter how many people interfere, I just need to kill you right now." She turned back to Reinhard with a cruel glee on her face. "Thanks for taking your time to come all the way here."

"I see," Reinhard simply said before he placed his hand on his scabbard, ready to draw out his sword. "Looks I have to do it this way then."

Then the air above them began to distort, descending from above where four more Fallen Angels, all of whom held an air of hostility aimed towards the young Knight. They had trapped him in a circle.

"I see that a lowly human wants to fight against us." The first fallen angel was a tall man that looked to be a walking mummy. He wore bandages that covered his face, neck and was strapped around and underneath his pits. He wore grey leather jumpsuit that formed tightly on his skin. His skin, from what Akeno could see, was dark, and his pupils were white with black sclera.

"Looks like we meet again, my dear Reinhard." The only woman of four said. Akeno remembered her to be the Fallen Angel that attacked her new junior, Kana. She had remembered Kana calling her Kalawarner. She had her hand on her hip.

"The fact that you're here and causing trouble to our rituals, is more than problematic." This fallen angel looked to be the oldest of the group. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trenchcoat over a white shirt, black pants and wore a black fedora. Akeno did remember that this Fallen Angel was the one that attacked Issei, his name was Dohnaseek.

"You should be grovelling at our feet, human," he was the youngest looking of the group, looking to be of similar age to Akeno and the rest. He wore biker clothing, with a dirtied white sleeveless top under a black leather jacket with blue jeans that had chains connected on. He had white spiky hair and crimson red eyes. He looked to be the most quick to anger of the group.

Normally under circumstances like this, any sane person would run away but Reinhard simply looked at each of the Fallen Angels.

"…4,5," he had counted his opponents before he himself sighed, as though disappointed with something. "I guess this is the best I can get. I had hoped to deal with all six of you in one go," he told himself before he pulled out a small piece of paper with a magic circle drawn on it.

Akeno could think that he was going to attempt to transport himself out of here but he dropped the paper on the floor before he stood on it.

"Don't get too cocky!" the mummied Fallen Angel roared before they spread their wings out and took flight. Clearly ready to kill him.

Suddenly a turquoise magic circle appeared from below, its radius was big enough to cover all 6 of them. In a blink of an eye they were all encased in a crystalline like barrier.

"A barrier?!" Kalawarner looked around, surprised on what had happened.

"Isn't this kinda bad?" Mittelt looked shocked.

"You shitty human! What did you do?!" The youngest fallen angel demanded from the human.

"I thought since the Devils there are going to do my job for me, I might as well repay the favour by stopping all of you from interfering." Reinhard said.

"You think you can deal with all of us!" the white haired angel roared. He was angry, and created a light spear. He aimed the spear for the knight's head at top speed.

Reinhard simply widened his stance and placed his hand on his sword handle.

"Holy Sword…drawn."

He simply said before he drew his sword in a swift motion.

A single slash was needed to destroy his spear, with a swing of his sheath, he struck the struck the enraged black angel across the face. The angel flew straight into the barrier wall.

"Rayvolt!" Mittelt cried.

The other fallen angels were gawking at the display of skill.

Akeno was not even surprised at his reaction speed, she had previously fought against him with Yuuto's help before and they had fought to a standstill before they cleared up the misunderstanding.

Rias herself was smiling, she was clearly interested in what this man could do.

Reinhard then simply looked to his sword and said, "Balmus…Let thy shine." The sword itself was covered in a greenish glow.

The Gremory Queen felt her hairs standing when she saw the sword properly for the first time. When she first fought him, she knew that sword was dangerous, she had assumed it was an enchanted sword blessed with power of light, a kind of weapon that exorcist of old used to use. Now that he released the sword's ability, she could not mistake it for what it truly was.

It was a Holy Sword.

But she never heard of the sword Balmus before.

She could the keen interest developing in Rias' eyes.

Akeno could tell he was going to be fine.

-x-x-

The sky was already dark. The four of us, Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-san, and I, were examining the Church from a safe place where we could still see it. So far there was no one entering or exiting the Church. The closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body. It was like when I met the Fallen Angel or Reinhard-san for the first time.

Yuuto-kun said, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

So that bitch Raynare was inside, I assumed.

"Here, look at this map." Yuuto-kun then took out a map and spread it out to show the architecture drawing of a building.

Was this the drawing of the Church?

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory." The Prince of Kuoh smiled.

Wow, he was really prepared. We never really prepared a strategy when we were running over to the church.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." he pointed at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?" I asked, thinking that this ritual would be more likely handled inside the church.

"Most likely. Most 'Stray Exorcist' groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary." He confirmed my theory.

"Why?" Issei-kun asked him out of curiosity.

Yuuto-kun made a bitter smile. "It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

So they destroy parts of a church as an outlet for their anger at being forgotten? When I think about it, it would be soul crushing to experience. When you believe in something so much, and it abandoned you, it must leave you angry at the world.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins…

In this case, the Stray Exorcist? The servants of the Fallen Angels. When I think about, I thought about the crazy exorcist that nearly killed Issei-kun. Though, it could be other Fallen Angels, like that Kalawarner lady.

We looked at each other in front of the Church and we nodded to each other.

It was time for us to storm in.

Wait for us, Asia-san!

We ran in, cutting through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. By now the Fallen Angels must have noticed our invasion by now. There's no going back. We knew that by now! There's only forward!

What we saw were a candle lit sanctuary, with the altar and long chairs kept the same as you would see in an ordinary sanctuary. The only thing out place was the statue of Jesus on the cross, where its head had been removed and destroyed.

It was as Yuuto-kun said, they really do destroy things as a sign of their anger to the God that abandoned them.

Then a clap echoed through the sanctuary. Appearing from behind the pillar, was someone who looks like a priest. I become disgusted when I saw his face.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" It's was the priest that attacked Issei-kun. I remembered Issei-kun told us his name was Freed.

He put on a weird smile like before. "Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devils!" His voice was like a song when he said those words, going from happy to sad and back to happy again before he settled in on being angry. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before when he attacked Issei-kun. The blade of light would be troublesome to fight against, as light are poison to us Devils. That gun looked to be quite troublesome considering Issei-kun was shot badly from it.

But right now, it was four against one now.

Normally under these circumstances, the one surrounded would try to run. But this exorcist, Freed, seemed to enjoy it more.

He started talking in a frenzied smile, "You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devils are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Die? What does he mean!? Was this that ritual thing that Raynare said?

"Hey! Where is Asia!?" Issei-kun demanded.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." That guy told us about the location to the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Was there really a hidden basement underneath a church? That was somehow really cliché.

Though I am curious about this crazy priest's actions. Did he tell us because he's confident that he can kill us before we get to the stairs?

Something about that was grinding my gears.

"Sacred Gear!" As though it was synchronised with Issei-kun's call, the red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

With that call, it was time for us to fight.

Yuuto-kun and I drew out our swords from their sheaths. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Koneko-san was-

I was freaking out at what I saw.

Koneko-san was lifting up the pews that were several times bigger than her.

"Get smashed." Koneko-san threw the pews at the priest.

I think out of the four of us, she was probably the most pragmatic.

The priest was dancing around in excitement, "Wow! Oh yeah!" he cut the chair in half with his blade of light, dust flew when the sliced pews landed.

"There." A quick call was made by Yuuto-kun and before I knew, he disappeared off. I had forgotten how fast he was.

Sparks flew between Yuuto-kun's sword and the priest's light sword.

So the blade was made out of solidified light?

Yuuto-kun was unfazed by this. They began crossing swords again like before. Looked like they were pretty even.

I decided to jump in, I drew a runic letter. "Ansuz!" I called. The red magic circle appeared. "Yuuto-kun!" I warned before I fired out the stream of flames at the crazed priest named Freed.

Yuuto-kun jumped out of the way, using his amazing speed.

Good, the stray exorcist wouldn't have had time to dodge this attack.

I saw his crazed smile grew bigger.

What was he-!?

He then slashed the flames with his light sword. When the flames dispersed, his clothed were charred from the heat.

How the hell did he do that? Looks like it won't be that easy to beat him.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!" He roared.

I dashed forward with my sword. I aimed a slash at his head but he simply blocked it.

"Ooh! Not bad Onee-san! I can see I'll have fun with you," he said before he stuck his long tongue out. I could feel his crazed eyes eyeing me up. But before he could do anything else, Yuuto-kun jumped in again.

With his gun as a shield, the white haired boy blocked the attack. He kicked me in the stomach, pushing me back a few distances away.

Ow!

That asshole!

He returned his attention to blonde hair knight. Yuuto-kun jumped back when the priest began wildly slashing at him. He then aimed his gun at Yuuto-kun and fired wildly. Yuuto-kun dodged the soundless bullets while continuing to attack his enemy.

What amazing speed!

Yuuto-kun was really strong!

The priest was also something because he was able to fight on par with a Devil like Yuuto-kun. That crazy priest was not an opponent that I could take on by myself.

He caught Yuuto-kun's sword again and both of them were glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong," Yuuto-kun said, almost complimenting him.

His opponent only laughed in response, "Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

He raised his gun at Yuuto-kun's head. In response, Yuuto-kun flipped back and kicked the gun away. The gun was kicked out of Freed's hand and flew a few distance away.

I guessed he didn't learn from last time.

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then." Yuuto-kun said with his blade held up in guard position.

What did he mean? Was he not fighting seriously before this? What was he going to do?

"Eat this." He said in a low pitched voice, it made me surprised that that voice belonged to Yuuto-kun'.

Suddenly, shapeless black started coming out of the sword's hilt, covering the whole blade. It was eerie and moved very unnatural.

Darkness.

That was it. It was more like the blade was being eaten by the darkness and became a blade.

Yuuto-kun's sword of darkness that was pressed up against Freed's blade of light started to amplify and began devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" The priest was confused.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light." Yuuto-kun explained, naming the sword he held. His voice was serious.

The priest was taken back "Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear?

Yuuto-kun had a Sacred Gear too?!

That was a really cool ability! He reminded me a bit like a Dark Knight kind of character.

The priest's blade of light was devoured by his sword, completely destroyed the blade itself.

Issei-kun ran straight at him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!" he called.

 _"_ _Boost!"_

When the jewel glowed, I could see the energy pouring out of him.

The priest then turned his attention to Issei-kun. "I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!" He pointed his gun at him and fired wildly.

"Promotion, Rook!" Issei-kun called again in response. Red energy began enveloping him. I could see the silhouette of the Rook piece overlapping him.

The bullets made their mark, but instead of piercing him. It simply ricocheted off him like the bullets were nothing.

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?" the exorcist seemed to be in shock.

"The traits of a 'Rook'! Unreal defense and…!" Issei-kun threw his left fist at the priest. I could see the priest brought up his sword handle up as a shield just before getting punched in the face. Even with the sword handle, the impact was strong enough to throw the evil priest into the wall. "Unreal power!" he laughed, he was out of breath.

Oh shit! That was the power of a Promotion to a Rook?!

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once." Issei-kun said. He was out of smiling to himself.

The priest was on the ground, but he quickly recovered and got up slowly. He spat his blood onto the ground. I could see his right cheek was swollen.

The exorcist muttered to himself, "…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…Don't fuck with me." He then howled. "Don't fuck with me! You shit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!" He took out a second sword handle.

How many did he have!?

Then the priest stopped, then he realised that he was surrounded by the four of us.

He began smirking. "Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!" he took out something round and smashed it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.

A flash bang!?

When my eyes recovered, I looked to see that the priest was gone.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Issei-kun, was it? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I think I have fallen in love with that pretty Onee-san there! The one with the big boobs! I'll take my time with you in the future too! Then, bye-bye." His voice echoed before he said good bye.

He escaped.

He even left some parting words…

EWWW!

I don't want to be raped by some crazy priest!

I didn't really have time to think about what he had said.

Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-san and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

Asia-san, wait for us!

-x-END-x-

 **I'd like to wish my Chinese readers and those who celebrate it, Happy Chinese New Year!**

 **Thank you for waiting on me! Please Read and Review!**


	6. We're Saving Asia! (Part 2)

Chapter 6: We're saving Asia (Second Half)

The four of us walk down the staircase under the altar. The stairway itself was dimly lit by the electric bulbs hanging on the stone wall on our right.

With Yuuto-kun being our vanguard, we slowly descended down the stairs. Koneko-san was trailing behind us, covering our rear defence. I stood behind Yuuto-kun with my sword drawn and on guard with Issei-kun behind me.

After the stairs, there was a single passage with doors in both sides of the passageway. We had reached the basement of the church. There was a huge door at the far end of the room.

Koneko-san pointed to the far end and said, "Possibly at the end of this passage, I can smell that person…"

Who Koneko-san was referring to was Asia-san, earlier, Koneko-san asked with she hold Rache-kun. It seemed like she was getting her scent. I forgot how good Koneko-san' sense of smell was.

When we reached the huge door, I swallowed my spit.

"Is that it?" I asked, the group.

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Yuuto-kun asked us, making sure that we were ready for the inevitable showdown.

We nodded back at him.

He simply nodded back, "Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

Suddenly, the door opened by itself making a loud noise.

We could see the inside of the ritual room.

"Welcome. Devils," that Fallen Angel monster, Raynare, spoke from the other end of the room.

The room was full of priests too, holding onto their sword handles in their hands.

My senses were on overload. I could feel the hostile holy environment and the killing intent of the priests that numbered in between 15-20.

I could see a petite figure attached to the cross and when I looked closer, my eyes went wide.

"Asia!" Issei-kun shouted.

Asia faintly registered his voice and slowly looked up at us. "…Issei-san…Kana-san?" she weakly said. Her voice was sounding distant.

"What have they done to her?" I gasped.

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" Issei-kun forced a smile at her.

I could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." The scantily clad Fallen Angel said

The ritual is finished?

What does she mean?

Suddenly, Asia's body started to glow, a blinding light then emanated from her body. Asia screamed. She looked to be in so much pain.

What the fuck was going on?

"This looks bad!" I cried, then suddenly Issei-kun rushed past me.

"Asia!" He called, reaching out his hand to grab her, but the priests suddenly surround him.

"Issei-kun!" I called before rushing over. I drew a letter as I ran, "Ehwaz!" The brown magic circle appeared and the earth magic was activated. From the magic circle, a piece of rock fired out and struck the nearest priest.

Looks like the Earth spell worked well.

"I won't let you interfere!" one priest exclaimed. I came in striking him, but he caught my blade. I gave way causing him to lose his balance. I took advantage of that and cut his chest.

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!" another roared. He swung his sword down onto Issei-kun.

Issei-kun caught the blade with his gauntlet as a shield. "Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!" he boomed before he smashed the priest in the face with the Rook's strength.

A loud noise was made. When I looked around, Koneko-san punched one of the priests away into a column. "Please don't touch me." She said simply. She was still polite even in a situation like this.

Yuuto-kun also drew his sword. "Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." He smiled at the thought, he enveloped his sword in darkness. I could feel the large killing intent coming out from him. This will not end pretty.

As the fight went on, I heard Asia-san's loud cry once more. When I turn around, I could see a bright green orb of light pulling itself out of her body.

The Fallen Angel held a look of glee at the sight of the green orb as it descended, she took it to her hand. "This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" Her distorting into ecstasy, Raynare hugged on to the light tightly.

The bright light enveloped the whole room.

When the light faded, the Fallen Angel began emitting green light from her body. I could see her wearing a ring on each middle finger. Was that Asia-san's Sacred Gear?

Did she just stole her Sacred Gear?

I could hear that maniacal laughter coming out of her. "I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The Fallen Angel cried in pure joy.

The bitch was really being petty this whole time.

Issei-kun tried to run straight to Asia-san.

The priests were starting to congregate around him, blocking him, but I drew another letter in the air. "Ansuz!" the flames flew at the wall of exorcists surrounding him. Their formation was shaken by the heat which Yuuto-kun and Koneko-san used to help support him.

Jumping in front of my childhood friend, Yuuto-kun sword ate up the lights of the priests' sword, and Koneko-san blast the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit.

He leads by disarming them then she follows up by knocking them out.

The combination of these two was amazing, and it was obvious that these two had loads of experience in fighting the exorcists.

I jumped into the fray by attacking those who tried to attack Issei-kun from behind. When they had lost their swords, they would either take out another one or used those guns. I crossed blades with one exorcist, tripping him up with my foot and slice his chest open. I then moved onto a gun wielding priest and slashed the gun away. Whilst he was distracted, I elbowed him in the solar plexus, instantly winding him.

As the four of us fought on, a hole appeared in their formation

"Thanks, you guys!" Issei-kun said as he threw a haymaker at the priest before him. He then ran down the hole towards Asia-san, who was still attached to the cross, looking lifeless.

It would be fine. She will be fine...

I don't know what that winged shit did to her, but I was sure Asia-san was going to be fine.

Right now it was important for us three, me, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-san, to try and keep the priest from interfering with Issei-kun. Though it looks like he was confronting Raynare now.

"Kana-san! Support us!" Yuuto-kun ordered.

I nodded. I drew the Ansuz in the air and fired the magic flames at the group of priests in front of us. Many of the priest were caught in the flames and when it died out, Yuuto-kun would go and cut down, if not disarmed, many of them. Finishing them off completely would be Koneko-san delivering devastating blows.

I was somehow happy at this, the three of us managed to do this, using similar tactics as the fight went on.

"Raynare!"

Issei-kun's shout reached my ears before I heard.

"I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

I heard the recognizable sneer that that bitch could only make.

I turned to see Raynare with a spear of light in her hand ready to stab Issei-kun. On instinct I reacted by writing a different letter in the air.

"Dagaz!"

I summoned the green magic circle, a wooden stake appeared and shot itself to Raynare's face. But with her quick reflexes, she managed to dodge the stake with her arm getting a small cut.

Shit, I was getting my hopes up with that spell. Looks like I should just stick with Ehwaz and Ansuz.

"Issei-kun!" I ran up towards him and Asia-san and stood between them and Raynare.

"Ooh…I see the stupid girl wants fight against a super Fallen Angel like me." Raynare said as she twirled another light spear in her hands.

I gritted my teeth, she was getting cocky now. "Get Asia-san out of here now!" I told him, keeping my guard up.

"No! I have to get back at her for all the pain she has caused us, all three of us!" He protested.

"No! We need to make sure she is ok!" I roared at him.

"Hahahaha!" Raynare laughed at my suggestion. "Like you could handle me you little bitch! Like I already told that boy there, once a Sacred Gear was taken out from the user's body, that user will die!"

WHAT?!

I was visibly shocked. But I felt the anger boiling my blood. I hate her. I hate her so much. I have never hatred someone so much that my gut was turning black. I don't know anyone who was a bigger scum than her. She was the real Devil here.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!" Yuuto-kun said it while cutting down another priest. He agreed with my sentiment.

Issei-kun clenched his fist. He knows that it was the right thing to do. He glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia-san.

"Everyone, we have to make a path for Hyoudou-kun!" Yuuto-kun ordered.

"Affirmative." Koneko-san then the two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in his way.

"Like I'd let you!" Raynare roared.

I reacted by creating an earth spell. She jumped out of the way from the high speed projectile and returned her attention to me.

She cursed at the sight of me.

I could tell.

Yuuto-kun and Koneko-san were creating a path for Issei-kun to carry Asia-san out safely.

I could see that they were fighting hard.

Once Issei-kun left, it was just the three of us to keep us at bay.

I prayed that my years of Kendo and my _very_ brief lessons on Magic will keep me alive now.

I remembered what Rias-buchou said.

Desire…

If you want then I shall have it.

In my mind, there was one thing I wanted and I clung on to that image.

"Promotion: Bishop." I wished for it. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power filling me and I felt refreshed by the influx of energy.

So this was Bishop. I feel like I can use Demonic Powers more and more.

It was what I needed.

"You are going to have to deal with me." I told her as I brought my sword up.

Raynare only smirked at the sight of this. "Ooooh, this is interesting."

-x-x-

With each simple step, Reinhard had evaded each of their spears with ease. With his Holy Sword, Balmus, in hand, he looked up to see the Fallen Angels had simply sat down on the trees that the barrier had trapped them in.

"You are not bad, for a lowly human." The loli Fallen Angel, Mittelt simply mocked.

"Though I wonder how much longer could you evade our attack?" added Kalawarner.

Ever since their fight had begun, they had long regained their composure. And right now, the odds were tipping to the Fallen Angels favour. He cursed himself for his cockiness. Sure with the Balmus, he can reach them, but he was required to charge the blade up with the light. Putting that in mind, he knows that this was going nowhere.

"You can't seem to close the gap between us, so why bother fighting us at all?" the youngest male Fallen Angel, Rayvolt questioned.

"Yes I am curious, why would a mercenary fight for a Sister like her?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Humour us before we kill you. Why are you so concerned with a bitch like her, huh, Holy Knight-kun?"

"I am no Holy Knight…I am just a mercenary and my concern for the Sister was of a personal favour by my benefactor." Reinhard corrected them.

"Oooh, then who is this benefactor?" Kalawarner said, peaking her interest. She threw another two light spears.

Reinhard cut through the first light spear before effortlessly twisting to dodge the second spear. "That is something that will do you no good."

Mittlet then made a point, "But you know, you place a lot of faith in those shitty devils. Even if you are a man of money, isn't it still a contradictory? A man of Holy origin, choosing to trust the exact opposite to it. If anything you would be better off serving us as we are actually angelic beings."

"And what?"

"How about you come and work for us? We will pay handsomely." Kalawarner offered, she lightly tugged on her jacket to reveal more of her cleavage.

Reinhard never cared for such things and right now, what he wanted was information.

"If anything, those four are as good as dead, not only Raynare-sama is in there, they are up against dozens of Stray Priests." Dohnaseek stated.

"I doubt they will be able to save the Sister anyway, when the ritual is completed, the girl will die and Raynare-sama will gain the power of the Twilight Healing." Talafor, the mummy like Fallen Angel, added.

"Only then, Azazel-sama and Shemhazai will recognise the 6 of us! We went through a lot of trouble getting that girl in secret, and we won't you are those Devils stop us!" Mittelt roared, the 3 three of them threw a spear each.

Reinhard parried the spears. He cut down the first two with the Balmus in one hand and threw off the third spear using a weapon from his old Exorcist days, a light sword, with his free hand.

Reinhard then threw the light sword at the tree with the three male Fallen Angels, Talafor, Rayvolt and Dohnaseek. The three dispersed before the blade embedded itself into the tree.

Reinhard used this moment to cut down the tree holding Kalawarner and Mittelt. The two girls flew off the crashing tree.

In an instant, the knight jumped high enough to reach the lowest flying Fallen Angel, in this case Talafor and slashed at his leg.

Talafor screamed when Reinhard had mutilated his left leg. But he had used the cloths wrapping and covered the wound.

When Reinhard landed, he was met by a fury of hit and run tactics that the Fallen Angels used.

Reinhard hated these kinds of enemy, one that would keep their distance and attack from afar, or one that would use their speed perform hit and run tactics.

He fought hard against the Fallen Angels, and used his battle experience and skills to their maximum.

"Before you die let me tell you, that girl was very pathetic at the very end. She was going on that she only wanted friends. Ha! What a joke! A life of a Sacred Gear user will only bring them conflict, they will die without gaining anything sentimental like that." Dohnaseek started.

Rayvolt simply laughed at this, "What was even more pathetic were the two Devils she made friends with. 'I'll be your friend!' or 'We had fun!' What was that? Those kids are so very delusional. That delusion will only lead to their death."

Reinhard then looked to see that he was surrounded on all sides.

"They will die! LIKE YOU!" Mittelt said the final words that were like a final nail on the coffin.

All five of them threw a spear each at him. There was no way he could dodge all five spears coming in from five sides.

With single and yet graceful swing, he destroyed all five spears at once.

Reinhard had looked down on the ground, deep in thought, as he sheathed his sword. The barrier blocks out outside interference by manipulating the sensory of those inside. But for the caster, he could still understand what had been going on outside of it, and right now, the two Devils that were just outside the barrier had long gone.

He could only smirk at this. He was getting restless of not making any progress. Balmus was a great partner but right now he needed something…easier.

"I see, I was being too easy on the five of you. I brought with me the wrong equipment to deal with you." He began, he took out a Magic talisman and placed it on his sword. A magic circle appeared and consumed his sword, meaning that he had transported the weapon away.

He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Suddenly a wave of Demonic Power began radiating from him.

"What was this!?" Dohnaseek gasped.

"Demonic Power?"

"Wasn't he just a Holy Knight?!"

"Seeing as you are all about to die anyway, bring this secret to your grave." He said in a low voice, his mood had changed from his nonchalant attitude to something more serious.

A crimson magic circle appeared on the ground before him.

-x-x-

Raynare and I crossed blades many times with the final clash ending with us locked against one another.

I could see the smirk gleaming off her face. "Now that I think about it, you are pretty good."

Oh how I hated that smirk of hers.

In a test of strength we were equal. But while Raynare was stronger in battle experience, I made it up with quick thinking and magic. It wasn't enough though, I only know two magic spells that seem to work well for me. I don't know whether she knows that.

After breaking off from her, I drew an Ansuz spell at her, and stream of flames flew straight at her. She used her spear to disperse the flame but I had expected that. I ran up behind the flame and aimed a slash at her. Raynare managed jump back in time but not enough for me to be able to land a cut on her left tricep.

"You little shit!" Raynare jumped back and threw a spear at me. I managed to jump out of the way but the impact of the spear hitting the ground created explosion that threw me off.

"Kana-san!" Yuuto-kun called. He made used of the weight the priest that he was in lock with was using, this lead to the priest to lose balance and had cut the priest in half. He ran up towards me and grabbed hold me. He then held me up. I saw the multiple cuts on his body. Koneko-san then joined up with us.

"My sweet servants, kill these abominations!" Raynare ordered before she left for the altar upstairs.

Was she going after Issei-kun?!

By then I had realised that were outnumbered and surrounded by the priest

We were getting beaten.

We were at our limit.

"I see you've been taking care of my servants."

The voiced echoed across the room.

Suddenly demonic power rained upon the priests around us, many priests perished in amidst the chaos.

Descending from the air above us, through a magic circle were Rias-buchou and Akeno-senpai with their bat-like wing.

"Rias-buchou! Akeno-Senpai!" I cried. When they landed, both of our senior devils gave a big hug.

"Good work, you guys managed to handle them all really well." She smiled at us before she returned her attention to the priest around us. "For treating my servants like this, you deserve punishment through death." She held her hands on her hips.

A giant magic circle of the Gremory family appeared, bursting forth from the circle was the scary and overwhelming Demonic Power that swarmed the priests.

When everything died out, the only ones left standing were those that belonged Rias Gremory's Peerage.

"Incredible…" I gasped. Was this the power of a High-Class Devil?

"Let's see how Issei-kun is fairing upstairs." Rias-buchou said before we ascended the stairs.

When I saw how badly beaten and close to death he was. I wanted to jump in but Rias-buchou held me back and shook her head.

What was she planning?

Then a green light covered the room. My eyes went wide with awe.

It was a grand spectacle, for Issei-kun to be like that, when his fingerless red gauntlet had transformed into a dark red, almost draconic, fully armed gauntlet, I was filled with awe. He forced his way through the pain and punched the bitch out of the church.

When I saw that he was going to collapse, I, on reflex, ran out and held him up from his shoulder. He was heavy, but he was still easy to carry.

"You were great, Issei-kun! You defeated that bitch a Fallen Angel." I told him enthusiastically.

I looked down to see how bloody his leg was. I winced at the sight.

"Yo, you are late, Magical Devil." He told me.

"I'm sorry, Rias-buchou told us not to interfere." I replied with an awkward chuckle.

"She did?"

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare." We both heard and when we both turned around to the direction to see Rias-buchou walking towards us smiling while playing with her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei-kun asked.

"From the basement. Turns out we didn't have to do anything, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." Rias-buchou made a sigh while talking to him.

Issei-kun made a surprised face. "No way, there were tons of exorcist down there. Buchou you are really strong." He stated.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Yuuto-kun made a comment that brought praise to his master. "She is also called the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', you know?"

Ruin Princess? What a scary and cool nickname.

Then Koneko-san walked past us. Where was she going?

Rias-buchou stands front of us. "Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow." Issei-kun replied solemnly.

I looked to see where Asia-san was. Lying peacefully on the pews.

Did she pass on?

Did she have any regrets?

I cursed at myself for not being able to do much. My eyes began to water.

"Excellent. Just what I expected from my servants." She tapped on his nose and patted my hair.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno-san held a troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Rias-buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback," She replied simply.

Seriously? Then are we not making the situation worse by being here?

"Then this is pretty bad!" Issei-kun said on reflex, repeating my sentiments.

"But it won't happen this time," She added.

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it." The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something was Koneko-san. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she was dragging was a black wing attached to the body of a beaten and bruised Raynare.

She used quiet unique words for a small lady.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias-buchou ordered.

"Yes." Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Was that the power of a Devil? It really does work similarly to magic.

Akeno-san splashed the water created in the air on Raynare.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her. "How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." She greeted coldly.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare coughed out the remained water in her pipes.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias-buchou introduced herself with a smile, but Raynare glared at her.

Then she sneers, she was confident to the end, "…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

We all looked to the entrance of the church to see who said that. We saw Reinhard walking in to reject Raynare's words, I had noticed that his sword and scabbard were missing. "That's because I already eliminated the rest of your Fallen Angel friends."

"Lies!" Raynare rejected what Reinhard said while sitting up straight.

The Knight took out five black feathers from his pocket. One by one he drops each feather, "Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Rayvolt, and Talafor." He named each of the feathers as he mocked her. "You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkened.

Looks like he was telling the truth.

Did he take out five fallen angels by himself?

Raynare was biting her teeth in frustration.

"They must have looked down on me because it was just one man who approached them. But they should have killed me when they had the chance." The knight simply shrugged his shoulders.

Rias-buchou could only smirk in response.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Issei before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively, then I got interested and found out they were rebelling against their orders." Rias-buchou was thinking about this whole incident the whole time?

For us to think that she was heartless. I'm sorry Rias-buchou.

"It was great because I didn't even need to do the interrogation, an unaffiliated knight decided to do it in my stead. And I got everything without even raising a finger." Rias-buchou looked at Issei-kun's left arm. I think she was looking at his gauntlet. "Red Dragon…Until recently there wasn't a mark like this on his gauntlet. I see, so that's what it is…"

Rias-buchou's eyes looked like as if she's a bit surprised.

"I found out the main reason why Issei was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias-buchou said it quietly to herself before turning to Fallen Angel. "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare held a puzzled face after hearing Rias-buchou's reasoning.

"'Boosted Gear', a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

Boosted Gear?

After listening to my master, the Fallen Angel's face changed from that puzzled look to a very shocked expression and started mumbling. "B-Boosted Gear… One of the 'Longinus'. Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maou and God. Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this?!"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious!? It was possible to defeat God!?

So that's the power of his Sacred Gear.

What a powerful Sacred Gear.

I couldn't help but bite my lips in envy.

I looked at the Sacred Gear on his left arm fearfully.

Then Rias-buchou said it, "Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

I guess that's true, there won't that many enemies that will wait for someone to get powered up. For every good thing, there is something bad, I guess.

Rias-buchou then started to pat Issei-kun's head. "But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Issei is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." she smiled at him.

"B-Buchou?" Issei-kun began.

"What is it?" Rias-buchou was smiling even more.

I saw Issei-kun bow his head down, "I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help…But you were wanting to help us behind the scene and…"

I also wanted to apologise. So I bowed my head too for the same reasons.

We began to tear up.

"B-Buchou…we couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." She said soothing us. Buchou wiped out tears with her fingers. "It's okay. You two just weren't experienced as Devils yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you two work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawns."

"Yes." We both nodded.

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger.

I promise.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias-buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.

The Fallen Angel became scared at the sight of the Ruin Princess walking up towards her.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent. She then added, "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama—"

A blade of light was pressed against the neck of the Angel's neck.

"If you have any respect for the dead, then I expect you to return that Sacred Gear back to the girl." Reinhard said, his voice was low, not like anything I had ever heard before. In his hand was the same model of light sword held by priests of the Church.

I guess even he has his moments.

Whatever happened to his sword though?

Raynare swallowed her spit, she was shaking at the blade at the neck. Without any more resistance, she dropped her body in surrender.

Satisfied, Reinhard pulled back.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias-buchou aimed her hand towards Raynare.

It looked like she was going to kill her in one blow.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

A familiar shadow appears from behind the broken wall. It was that crazy priest Freed Zelzen.

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest, "Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed made a sadistic smile in response. "Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression was filled with anger. But her face screamed that she was quickly losing hope.

"You know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body in an unnatural movement.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God-"

Next thing I realised was Freed's clothing was ripped by a blade of light that was embedded in the statue behind him. He managed to dodge the sword only for himself to be mostly unscathed. He looked shocked for a while before laughing out loud.

Reinhard cursed himself. "Nimble for a mad child."

Did he threw that sword?

Now that I see it that sword was gone from his hands.

"Hey Nii-san! You dare attack the great Freed? You Devil-loving shit-bag! I would like nothing more than to kill you right now! Any humans who sympathizes with those shitty Devils are no longer human! Just shitty-devil-worshippers! But I guess that's why I assumed you were excommunicated!" He roared on and on. His voice danced around in pitches.

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he had lost interest in anything else. His eyes moved towards Issei-kun and I.

Freed made a big smile at us.

"Issei-kun, Issei-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You and that beautiful Onee-san are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us by use of flashbang.

I felt the cold chill running through my back.

It was a direct challenge to both me and Issei-kun.

When I turned back to Raynare, she had put on an expression of despair. She had lost hope as each moment slowly stripped her of her salvation.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias-buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare started to shiver.

Raynare then looked at Issei-kun. She held sorrowful eyes and before I realised it, she instantly transformed to when she was on that date with Issei-kun, clothes and all. "Issei-kun! Please save me!" Her voice was higher, more youthful than before. She must have used that voice when she was tricking and seducing Issei-kun.

Issei-kun in shocked, detached himself from me and slowly walked towards Raynare.

No Issei-kun! It's a trap! She is trying to seduce you.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" Raynare once again begs for help while crying.

Issei-kun started to tear up, "Just…how low will you go…?" he croaked.

I could see the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…" he pleaded Rias-buchou.

Hearing that, Raynare started to plea, uncontrollably. But her voiced fell on deaf ears.

Rias-buchou stepped up and raised her hand once more, demonic power covering her hand. "…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

She fired away.

I heard the dying scream of that bitch.

The demonic power, the Power of Destruction, fired by Rias-buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

It was really effective to say the least.

I turned to Issei-kun, who held his head low and saw the knight walking up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The only thing left was black feathers floating around the Church and…

…a green light floating in the sanctuary. It was Asia-san's Sacred Gear. After Raynare's demise, it was released.

The warm light shines at us. Rias-buchou took the light onto her hand, forming itself into two rings. "Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." She smiled as she turned back to us.

When we reached the pew that Asia-san was lying on, both Issei-kun and I slid the rings back on to her hands.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia still…" Issei-kun started.

I couldn't help but tear up when I think about it.

We failed her.

Rias-buchou then took a chess piece out from her pocket that held the same colour as her hair.

"That is?"

"That is a 'Bishop' chess piece." I told him without thinking. After hearing about the whole Evil Piece, I decided to look up chess out of curiosity.

Rias-buchou then explained. "I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 'Pawns', 2 'Knights', 2 'Bishops', 2 'Rooks', and 1 'Queen'. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

So we already have one Bishop Member? Where was this person?

Buchou then walked towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand and placed the crimson Bishop Chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

So we can save her?

Will she be ok with this?

She was a Sister after all.

Will he be ok with this?

"That is ok with you? Holy Knight?" Rias-buchou repeated my sentiments.

Reinhard simply shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you want, Rias Gremory. My mission failed the moment she died." He then faced her. "But I promise you this, if I ever here hear anything to about her mistreatment under your care, I will come back and there will be repercussions."

"Then I hope this will be the last you see of us." She could only smirk in response to that threat.

Next thing was Reinhard walking up to me. "I see you have grown, really well since last time. You found a reason to fight?" he asked. He seemed to be very proud of that.

I nodded in response.

"I see. I look forward to seeing you in the Rating Games."

Rating Games?

What was that?

"Issei Hyoudou, was it?" he turned to Issei-kun.

"Yes." He stuttered.

"A lot of people will be interested in you once they find out about your Sacred Gear. Be strong. Don't lose to anyone else. Your sacred gear is yours and yours alone." He advised him before he rummaged through his pocket. "Give her this when the time is right." He handed him a worn out letter.

I wondered what that letter was?

Was it from the guy who hired Reinhard-san?

"You two came a long way." He took one last look at the two of us before returning his gaze back to Rias-buchou. "Well then, I should get going. Rias Gremory and her peerage members, you have earned my respect. I pray we meet again under better circumstances."

He then walked away.

What was that all about?

He acted like he seemingly knew more about us.

What a strange man.

When Reinhard-san was out of sight, Rias-buchou then said, "Well then let's get started." she smiled. Our focus returned to the still body of Asia Argento-san.

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias-buchou's body. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glowed brightly and entered Asia-san's body. After confirming it, Rias-buchou sighed.

Did it work?

After a short while, Asia-san opened her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" Asia-san's voice.

The voice that I thought I would never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me and Issei-kun a warm smile. "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Both of you, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you two will be her senior Devil."

Asia-san slowly raised her body and looked around before settling on a familiar appearance of Issei-kun, "Issei-san?"

I hugged Asia-san who looked puzzled.

"Kana-san?" she said, still dazed from being reincarnated.

"Let's go home, Asia." Issei-kun said as he held out an arm to Asia-san.

-x-x-

After the fight at the church, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-san went home first and the rest of us brought Asia-san to the clubroom. Rias-buchou had thought it would be better for Asia-san to rest here in the clubroom until Rias-buchou could make up living arrangements for Asia-san. Issei-kun was tending to her, worrying about her and making sure she got everything she needed. Akeno-senpai had left to help get Asia-san living arrangements started. Currently it was just Rias-buchou and myself in the main room of the clubroom.

"I was thinking to have Asia come to school here." Rias-buchou began.

That statement caught me by surprise. "Eh…Are you sure? Will she not struggle with the language barrier and the school curriculum?" I asked, out of concern of how Asia-san will cope.

Rias-buchou simply answered with the explanation, "There is no problem with that. We Devils possess the ability known as 'Language', where we instantly hear what people are saying in our native tongue and the words we say are instantaneously translated to the language of the people around us. But for the writing…let's see…I will have both you and Issei teach her how to write in Japanese and to bring her up to speed with the curriculum."

I see…

It does help I guess with the spoken part, and when she suggested that Issei-kun and I would help her, then I guess I can be at ease.

Now I think about it more, it would make sense. For Rias Gremory-buchou to continue on with her High Class duties, she has to be able to operate inconspicuously on school grounds. So for Asia-san to join the school would make sense as it would be helpful for Rias-buchou to perform her duties to her best abilities.

"Yes Rias-buchou." I nodded at her suggestion before something came into mind. I guess with all that had happened, I couldn't help but feel useless. "Why did you reincarnate me?" I asked her.

She was surprised at the sudden question, "What do you mean?"

I waved my hands in response, trying not to sound ungrateful whilst clarifying what I meant. "Don't get me wrong. I am really grateful that you did but when I look at how strong everyone was and that Issei-kun had this amazing ability, it made me feel a bit overwhelmed." I looked away slightly at embarrassment and scratched my face a bit. "What was it about me that made you want to reincarnate me?"

"Hmm…" She crossed her arms, as though trying to come up a satisfying reasoning. "I have had my eye on you for a while Kana."

I was startled at the statement.

She began explaining, "For starters, you are a member of the Akizuki Clan, a Shinto Clan that was well regarded among the Shinto Religion. Your family's inherited magical trait, and unique set of magical abilities that comes with it alone made you a strong candidate. On top of that you are skilled with the sword, Yuuto had seen it himself and was impressed with it enough for you to be considered on that front."

"Really? The furthest I ever got to was the regional finals." I muttered under my breath, almost on reflex.

She only smirked at that, "Even if that was the case. You have potential, a really strong one at that. If I had my way, you would have been considered for either a 'Knight' or 'Bishop' piece."

What did she mean by if she had her way?

"To answer that confused look you have, when reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the 'Evil Pieces', but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed. There was a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight Pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new 'Evil Pieces'."

So in the world of Devils, the stronger the object of reincarnation, the more Evil Pieces they will consume? So there was a chance that someone could have a peerage that consists of only 6 members including the King?

"I was going to explain it to Issei-kun later but right now, I guess you have the right to know. When I was trying to reincarnate the both of you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. By then I had already planned to use either a Knight piece or a Bishop piece on you. To make Issei-kun into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. I was shocked and was excited. So I took on a gamble with him first. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate him. But what really surprised me was when I had tried to use all 8 pieces, 6 of those pieces had transformed into mutation pieces."

"Mutation Piece?" I asked on reflex.

"These are special pieces in which a chess piece can be used to reincarnate someone who requires more than one piece with only one piece. One of those Mutation pieces transferred onto you, reincarnating you."

"So I became a pawn because of this?" I questioned her. So I was a Pawn that used a special kind of Pawn piece?

She nodded in response, "I didn't understand for a while, but once I realised how powerful Issei's wish was, then it all made sense. His wish was to save you, and that wish itself, along with his own God-Slaying potential, had mutated the pawn pieces."

I blushed at those words… His wish was to save me? Even when we were both at death's door, that idiot was still as caring as ever. Now I feel kind of bad for all those time I berate him for being a pervert.

"At first I was surprised but when I had checked, you also had a good compatibility with the Pawn pieces too, as you could effortlessly switch into either a Knight or a Bishop Piece. To begin with, the value of 'Pawn' is still a mystery. Also including its 'Promotion'."

She began walking up towards me and placed a soft hand on my face, as though cupping my cheeks.

"I know it's easy to feel overwhelmed. Everyone starts at square one, Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno…even myself. We all started at square one at some point of our lives. You and Issei are only starting it now. Even for someone to have the power of the Red Dragon, he is only starting his journey now. You two are the only Pawns I will ever have."

I nodded in agreement. I guess I have to agree with her, Issei-kun was only beginning to learn the true nature of his powers.

She smiled in an almost loving manner, "I know I am already asking a lot from you, Kana. But I expect great things from you and Issei. For now, strive to be the best pawns you two can be and serve me well."

"Yes!" I nodded in excitement.

-x-END-x-

 **So at the end of each Volume I try and do this thing where I place character stats for each OC character that appears. These stats will be updated at the end of every volume to show how each characters grows or what is revealed about them as the story goes on.**

 **This will mainly involve OC character but there are chances that I will include stats for the original LN characters for when I add something original.**

 **So right now for three OC characters.**

Name: Kana Akizuki  
Epithet: N/A  
Age: 17  
Race: Formerly Human – Devil Reincarnate  
Affiliation: Rias Gremory's Peerage  
Position: Pawn (Mutated)  
Family: Shizuka Akizuki (Adopted Sister/Cousin), Genryuu Akizuki (Adopted Father/ Uncle), Touka Akizuki (Adopted Mother), Kyouya Akizuki (Biological Father – Formerly Kyouya Takamasa), Suguha Akizuki (Biological Mother)  
Appearance: She looks like a mix between Maken-Ki's Haruko Amaya and Fate/Grand Order's Scathach. Her facial structure that of Scathach along with her fringe style. Her hair and eye colours are that of Haruko's and she kept her hair in a side ponytail. She is about 167cm tall and is relatively fit from her kendo training. She has the measurements of – B94/W60/H88.  
History: Her father passed away before she was born and her mother died whilst giving birth to her. She grew up as part of the Head Family but had the supernatural world kept hidden from her as a promise made to her parents. She joins the kendo club and learned how to use a sword from her adopted father.  
Powers: She currently studies the Akizuki Family branch of magic. Which in itself is a mixture of Germanic Runes, inherited from her foreign ancestors, and Shinto Prayers and Talismans. There have five basic letters which correlates to Shinto Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood and Metal. The rest of the alphabet serves to enhance the base spells and can be enhanced further when mixed and matched together and also perform other spells too. The user must have shown elemental affinity, though for Kana's case it seems to be main Fire and Earth, the Water element does not carry enough attack power, Wood and Metal does not seem to work for her.  
Spells learnt: Ansuz – Fire, Berkano – Water, Ehwaz – Earth, Dagaz – Wood, Gebo – Metal  
Equipment: Bokken – broken in half during the confrontation with Raynare.  
Katana – a normal sword given to her as a present from her adopted father.  
Tsurugi – an enchanted blade given to her by her sister, this blade was said to be more durable than normal swords.

Name: Reinhard  
Epithet: Holy Knight  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Human  
Affiliation: Nazarick Guild/ Himself  
Position: N/A  
Family: Unknown  
Appearance: Imagine his armour is similar to Proto Saber from Fate/ Prototype, but the blue is replaced by black. The helmet itself is a single slit version of a traditional knight helmet with a horn at the top. He is about 175-177 cm tall and has a lean muscular frame from his years of fighting and training.  
History: Unknown, at some he was excommunicated from the church and became a mercenary under the Nazarick Guild.  
Powers: Holy Sword User – He can wield Holy Swords.  
Novice Level Magician – He himself uses Magic Papers which can perform feats of magic.  
Unknown Demonic Ability.  
Equipment: Holy Sword Balmus – Holy Sword of Light, a two handed sword. He can converge the Holy Energy, i.e. light energy, into the blade of the sword to power the sword up.  
Various Magic Papers – These papers have various magic circles engraved in them. Reinhard himself is no Magician and uses these papers as a way to help compensate for that. These papers are expendable and only require a spark of magical energy to activate.  
Sword of Lights – weapons that are filled with the Power of Light from the Angels. Reinhard uses these weapons for their ease of use and when his main weapons are not on him.

Name: Shizuka Akizuki  
Epithet: The Head of the Akizuki Family.  
Age: 28 (I accidentally wrote 29 at one point – Oops)  
Race: Human  
Affiliation: Shinto Religion – Akizuki Family  
Position: Head  
Appearance: She is basically Shizuka Marikawa from High School of the Dead.  
Family: Kana Akizuki (Adopted Sister/Cousin), Genryuu Akizuki (Biological Father), Touka Akizuki (Biological Mother), Kyouya Akizuki (Uncle-in-Law – Formerly Kyouya Takamasa), Suguha Akizuki (Aunt)  
History: Shizuka grew up in the main family as the only daughter of the Akizuki Family, after the passing of her father and her mother left on a religious pilgrimage across Japan, she became the Family Head. At some point in her life, she met with the previous governing Devil and the opposing Church members. Now she oversees Rias' governing of the land as part of an agreement.  
Powers: It is generally assumed that Shizuka is very well versed of the Akizuki style magic to the point of mastery. She is skilled enough to teach Kana in their ways.  
Equipment: She holds a wooden staff with two bells attached to it.

Harem List – Yuuto Kiba, Reinhard (OC), Siegfried, Leonardo, Saji Genshirou

 **Anyhow that was the end of the first Volume: Devil and the Magic Truth Arc. The next chapter will start the Phenex Arc so look forward to that.**


	7. Announcement

To those that read this story a long time ago,

Hi I am back, slowly getting back into things. As always thank you for the support for any of my fanfics.

I am also sorry for lack of updates at any point. It has been really hectic, like a bloody roller coaster, with my personal life and only now its been slowly dying down. So I would like to get back into writing, slowly, but I've been reading my previous works and decided they need a revamp/scrapped.

I enjoyed writing Kana's character, I thought she was fun, but as I went on and planned future arcs, I noticed the shift of main characters from her to another character (If you wanted to know who and how it became like that just DM me and I'll tell you). This meant, to me that I wasn't done with this character and decided to change to the characters and the stories again.

Sorry, if this didn't make sense.

Anyhow, please look forward to what I have in the future.

Have a good day,

FirebirdArcher21


End file.
